


Shine On You Crazy Diamond

by SarahPunk



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPunk/pseuds/SarahPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffering from a terminal illness, Coups, mob boss and leader, leaves his legacy in the hands of a young Mingyu. Taking over, Mingyu has to keep the gang together while his leader succumbs to his illness. There is only one way to save his beloved leader, and Mingyu is willing to do anything he can to get the cure. Will he be successful? Or will he too meet an ultimate doom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have a tumblr and a masterlist. On here, http://sarahrockinpunk.tumblr.com/works , I have a lot more work. I also take requests! Happy Reading everyone!!

The day was gloomy. The murder of crows were in the yard, watching the building as if they were waiting for someone important. The fountain was out of service, and had been for some time due to the extreme cold. Not only was this winter a brutal one, killing everything Father Winter touched, it was also the winter of bad news. Inside, an anxious S. Coups was sitting in his doctors office waiting for his test results. His right hand man, Mingyu, close by for support.

“Thank you for coming today on such short notice.” The doctor said as he entered the room. Shaking both Coups and Mingyu’s hands as he walked by, the doctor taking a seat behind his desk.

“What’s going on?” Coups asked, his voice shaky with uncertainty.

“I don’t know how to say this…” The doctor took a deep breath and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

Coups looked at Mingyu. Mingyu gave him a reassuring smile, and put his hand on Coup’s shoulder.

“You have stage three lung cancer.” The doctor gave him the bad news with no hesitation; almost like he was ripping off a band-aid.

The grip on Coup’s shoulder tightened, as Mingyu’s grip tightened at the news.

“Is there anything you can do? Chemo or anything?” Coups asked, frantic at the news.

“We can begin treatments for the cancer, but at this stage, the cancer has started to spread. The chemo will only prevent the spread of new cancer, but it will be harder to eliminate it just with chemo alone.” The doctor pulled out the photos from the tests and slid them across to Coups.

The photos were of his lungs. They were black and white, but the cancer was a color all it’s own. Even though the gray matter was within the color scheme, it stuck out like a red mask of death among all the black. The spots were large, taking up the majority of his lungs. It was true, the cancer was spreading rapidly.

“You’ll have to take a leave from work, and we can arrange overnight stays in the hospital so your body won’t suffer from the stress of traveling.” The doctor slid over a folder of papers. “These are medical jargon for your condition and lists of things to help keep you at a comfortable pain tolerance. I suggest you go home and read this. Take a few days to collect your thoughts, and we can start the treatments on Monday.”

Coups picked up the heavy folder. It was like a dead weight in his hand. He looked at it, not having any words or thoughts to describe how he felt. The words the doctor were speaking were murmurs in the distance, at the end of a long tunnel with no white light.

“C’mon Coups, it’s time to go now.” Mingyu said, standing up. “I’ll carry that for you.”

Coups looked up at the tall figure looking down at him, holding out his hand. Shaking his head, he snapped out of the daze he was in, and handed Mingyu the medical folder. Slowly standing up, he bowed to the doctor, and left the office.

The murder of crows suddenly took flight as the two figures started walking towards them. Coups was taking small steps. Mingyu was in step with him, afraid that his weak hyung was about to collapse. Stopping at the barren fountain, Coups took a seat on the edge, out of breath.

“Hyung, you need to get out of this cold. It’s not good for you.” Mingyu shoved his hands into his pockets, shivering from the cold.

“It’s okay Mingyu, this is the best thing for me. The fresh air is the best medicine.” Coups looked up at him and smiled.

“If you say so.” Mingyu jumped at the sound of a crow cawing from atop of the fountain.

“Man, that’s one loud bird.” Coups turned around and looked up in the direction of the noise.

“Uh-huh.” Mingyu was shivering, hearing little of what was being said. The cold had taken his priority.

“Do you know the myth about crows?” Coups asked.

“What’s that?” Mingyu asked, still shivering.

“They’re an omen, a foreseer of death.” Coups paused, taking in a deep breath. “They are responsible for taking away all that has decayed.”

“Ah, Hyung! Don’t talk like that!” Mingyu protested with a whine and a stomp of his foot. He was trying to hide his fear by being cute. Coups saw right through it.

“You’re old enough to understand that we all die. Some just sooner than others.” Coups said, standing up.

“Don’t be so negative!” Mingyu started following Coups.

“Reality is negative?” Coups began to laugh, but it ended in a cough. “The reality is, I have cancer. The reality is, life will continue after I leave, whether or not it’s the cancer that kills me.”

“I just don’t like talking about it so carelessly. It’s too dangerous.” Stopping in his steps, Mingyu let out a loud sigh.

“Sulk on your own time Mingyu. “ Coups turned around and gave Mingyu a stern look. “You’re acting like a child. That’s no way for a mob boss to act.”

“Mob boss…” Mingyu said out loud to himself. The words cut through him better than the bitter cold did, knocking the air out of him in the process.

“I didn’t want to say anything so soon, but, I wanted to leave the guys in your care.” Coups walked over to Mingyu and patted him on the shoulder. “I originally was going to announce it at Dino’s initiation ritual, but that’s his day and I didn’t want to take his glory.” 

“You’re going to make Dino an official member?” Mingyu was still in shock.

“Of course!” Coups started laughing. “The kid works harder than all of you put together, of course I’m going to make it official.” 

“Are you going to be strong enough to do it?” Mingyu made the mood sullen.

“I was thinking about that…” Coups motioned for Mingyu to follow. “I want you to make it official.”

“That’s the job of the mob boss…” Mingyu said in disbelief.

“Of course it is, which is why you’re going to do it.” Coups smiled and took off in a sprint. A worried Mingyu chasing after him.

A few hours later, both Mingyu and Coups returned to the gang headquarters. Mingyu was drenched in sweat, despite the bitter cold, all caused from worry for his hyung. Coups looked more refreshed than ever, even regaining some color back to his complexion.

The members of the gang were all in the lounge playing a card game, shouting and laughing at each other. Mingyu quietly slipped into the room, without being seen by anyone. Coups stood in the doorway, smiling to himself. He had made a group from boys to men, and tonight the last edition was to be added. It was a bittersweet feeling for him. Dino being the youngest of everyone, was a young age to become a made man. Younger than most who become made. It worried Coups, but he didn’t want to wait any longer. He wasn’t sure how long he had left, and he wanted to see his little brother become a man.

“Look who it is!” Jeonghan said, looking at Coups in the doorway.

“Hyung! When did you get back?” Dino stood up, running over to Coups.

“I’ve been here a while.” Coups hugged Dino. “Go dress in your Sunday best.” Coups whispered into Dino’s ear.

Pulling back from Coups, Dino’s face twisted. Confused, but knowing not to question, Dino nodded and ran to his room.

“What’s going on?” Vernon asked, as he watched Dino leave the room.

“The time has come my brothers…” Coups gave a huge grin to everyone looking at him. “Dino is officially going to become a Carat.”

The entire room burst into loud cheers and applause. Coups looked up at Mingyu who was sitting on the window seat. He wasn’t cheering. He made eye contact with him, disapproving of how Coups was acting, like nothing was wrong. 

“Now everyone, go get dressed in your best. We start initiation at sundown.” Coups turned and walked down the hall.

Walking into his office, he closed the door behind him. He collapsed on the floor, out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The dimly lit room was budding with excitement. All of Seventeen were in their finest suits, awaiting their leader to walk in and begin the meeting. Everyone knew why they were there, and it made the excitement even higher. The guys tried not to talk too much. A few short minutes later, Mingyu greeted the group from the front of the room.

“If everyone could, please take your seats.” Mingyu said.

Everyone took their seats. Dino took his seat in the front, right in front of the area Mingyu was setting up. Pulling a small table to the center, Mingyu sat a large bowl on the table. Gently pouring a pitcher of water into the bowl, he looked up and smiled.

“Since it’s negative twelve outside, we can’t throw Dino into the lake.” The crowd started laughing. “I’m sorry Dino, but we have to do the ceremony like this.” Mingyu smiled at Dino and nodded.

Mingyu finished setting up the area and took a step back. Putting his hands in front of him, holding them, he stood with square shoulders, waiting for his leader. Mingyu took a deep breath, trying to hold back the nerves. He was extremely nervous. No one knew that Coups had passed the torch over to him, and this was his biggest thing as a leader. Even though he was close with Dino, it wasn’t like the relationship Dino and Coups shared. Mingyu felt almost guilty conducting the initiation ritual. 

“You’re forgetting one really important detail Mingyu.” Coups said as he walked to the front of the room. “This.” Coups reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a .38 Revolver and handed it to Mingyu. “It’s a gift.”

Coups turned around and took a seat next to Dino. Everyone in the room grew confused by this. Dino looked at Coups with a confused look, and looked back at Mingyu. Whispers began to fill the room, making Coups stand up.

“This is an important time. Be quiet.” Coups snapped. “I have passed the leadership to Mingyu. He’s conducting this ritual tonight.” Coups smoothed out his suit and sat back down. The room grew suddenly quiet.

Mingyu exchanged looks with Coups. It wasn’t like Coups to be short with the members. None of them had ever seen him like this before. It didn’t make Mingyu feel any better.

Taking a deep breath, Mingyu began the ceremony. “Please Dino, join me up here.” Mingyu held his hand out where he wanted Dino to stand.

Rising from his seat, Dino received pats on his back from the members sitting by him. Dino looked as nervous as Mingyu felt. Taking his position next to Mingyu, Dino stood there shyly. His tiny frame next to Mingyu was noticeable.

“In this brotherhood, there is only one way to become a member.” Mingyu spoke loudly. “You are invited. You don’t have any hint of when it happens, if you are chosen, but when it does happen it is a great honor.”

The crowd started clapping. Dino smiled in response.

“Today I am honored to add the newest addition to our brotherhood.” Mingyu turned to Dino. “This young, brave, talented man has been with us for years now. He has shown us the utmost loyalty a person can show. I think it’s safe to say he’s also adored by all of us.” Mingyu started laughing, playfully teasing Dino.

Mingyu looked up at Coups for reassurance. To his surprise, Coups was crying, but with a smile. His eyes were full of pride, looking at his little brothers up there, conducting themselves like men.

“This brotherhood wouldn’t be a brotherhood without rules however…” Mingyu continued. “Rule number one, be loyal. Don’t become a snitch. Rule number two, you’re a part of the team, but when solo be rational. If you can’t win, don’t challenge.” Mingyu took a quick glance around the room. “Rule number three, Be a man of honor. Respect women, and your elders. Don’t be a troublemaker. Rule number four, be a stand-up-guy. Silence isn’t weakness.”

Mingyu’s nerves were starting to subside. With the occasional glance to Coups, Mingyu was able to continue without hesitation.

“Last but not least, have class. Take pride in independence and take advantage of having the world at your fingertips.” Mingyu looked up and smiled.

The crowd began to cheer with excitement, giddy over their newly made brother. Mingyu motioned for them to calm down, and began the ritual.

“Now, like mentioned earlier, it’s too cold to do this outside. So I have prepared a hand washing ceremony for us. Please Dino, take a step closer.” Mingyu pulled the table closer to them as Dino stepped closer. “Give me your hands.”

Dino placed his hands in Mingyu’s. Slowly guiding their hands to the water, Mingyu placed Dino’s hands in the bowl.

“This is the ritual of rebirth. By you joining this brotherhood, your hands will be cleansed of any past wrongdoings you might have committed.” Mingyu began to pour water over Dino’s hands. “Like that of a religious baptism, this represents a new stage in life. A new chapter.” Mingyu pulled Dino’s hands out of the bowl.

Mingyu draped Dino’s hands in a towel and dabbed them dry. “Now onto the next portion of the ceremony.”

Mingyu turned around and grabbed a bottle of wine and a wine glass. Walking over to Coups, Mingyu knelt down in front of him.

“Hyung, would you do us the honor?” Mingyu held out the bottle of wine.

“Of course.” Coups smiled taking the bottle of wine. Opening the wine bottle with a loud snap, Coups poured some into the glass in Mingyu’s hand.

“The wine represents the blood of the brotherhood.” Mingyu handed the glass to Joshua, and walked back to the front. “Each person who passes it, takes a sip. We become one by doing this.”

The glass began to go around the room, each member taking a drink of it. After being passed through the crowd, the glass finally made its way to Coups. Taking a sip, Coups stood up and handed the glass to Mingyu. Mingyu took a sip and passed the glass to Dino. After Dino finished off the glass of wine, he sat the glass on the table.

“Before I officially name you a made member of this brotherhood, we have one step to go.” Mingyu took a deep breath. “This is a gift, from the brotherhood to you. It’s not only a symbol of our gratitude of you, but a symbol of life itself. When you live by the gun, you die by the gun.” 

Mingyu took the .38 out of his suit jacket and handed it to Dino. Looking at the gun in his hands, Dino smiled.

“With every ounce of my being, I am ecstatic to name you an official made member of Seventeen, Dino.” Mingyu patted Dino on his back and gave him a big smile. Reaching into his pocket, Mingyu pulled out a ring and placed it on Dino’s pinky finger.

The whole room stood on its feet and began to cheer. The group rushed the front of the room. Leading the sudden mob, Jeonghan picked up Dino and started to carry him. The group quickly stepped in to help, carrying Dino out of the room and into the dining hall for the celebratory dinner. The noise followed them as the left the room, but a distant murmur of excitement was still audible in the hall.

Staying behind, Coups stayed in his chair. Taking a seat next to him, Mingyu went to comfort his leader.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked.

“It’s just bittersweet. My first made, up there, being the born leader that he is.” Coups looked at Mingyu and smiled. “If I wasn’t aware of who was who here, I’ say you were leader all this time.”

“Aww hyung, please…” Mingyu playfully protested.

“I made a good decision. Not that I was regretful of my decision to make you boss, I was just afraid your age would be an issue. You conducted yourself extremely well up there. You made Dino feel at ease. That’s what leaders do. They lead, but without making their crew feel fearful of their leader.” Coups smiled. Suddenly, he doubled over and began to cough.

“Hyung, you need to rest.” Mingyu said, patting Coups on the back.

“Yes, I’m very tired.” Coups said.

Slowly standing up Coups leaned on Mingyu for support. The two of them began to walk to Coups’s room. Slowly sitting Coups onto his bed, Mingyu let all of his strength go to Coups.

“Go out and eat with them.” Coups said, out of breath.

“No…I need to take care of you.” Mingyu protested.

“You’re their leader now. They won’t start dinner without you.” Coups said.

“They’ll understand…” Mingyu shook his head.

“No, go.” Coups voice grew sterner.

“I’ll go…” Mingyu gave in.

“Fix your tie before going in there.” Coups said with a laugh.

“Just relax, I’ll bring you a plate soon.” Mingyu laughed with him.

Walking to the door Mingyu took one last look at Coups. He was extremely pale and gaunt. Even over the past twenty four hours so much had taken a toll on him. This scared Mingyu. Reluctantly leaving Coups alone, Mingyu closed the door behind him, watching the image of Coups disappear as the door closed.

Stopping in the hallway before entering the dining hall, Mingyu looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked older, more distinguished. His hair was styled the way a leaders should be styled. His suit fit his body perfectly, tailor made to his tall frame. Taking a deep breath, Mingyu straightened his tie, and walked into the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The dining room was filled with exciting chatter. The guys were all talking to Dino about his newly gained title, and all shouting over each other in the process. The dinner was hot on the table, waiting to be served. A clean cut, and calm collected Mingyu, walked into the room. Everyone looked up and stood up in respect.

“Please, sit.” Mingyu said as he took Coups’s regular seat at the head of the table.

Everyone knew that something was wrong, but no one dared to ask. Avoiding eye contact, Mingyu motioned for everyone to start dinner. Plates began to be passed around the table, each ending at Mingyu. The head of the table always made their plate last.

The soft sounds of forks scraping plates filled the room. Everyone was too busy savoring the food, they forgot to talk. The sound of a door slamming shut interrupted the peaceful sounds of the dinner. Soon a disheveled Vernon walked into the room.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me there was going to be a party?” Vernon looked around the room and stopped at the head of the table. “Why are you sitting in that seat?”

“Vernon…” Mingyu quickly stood up. “Go clean yourself up and you can join us.”

“No, I don’t want to join you. Don’t tell me what to do.” Vernon said as he walked over to where Dino was sitting. “This is for you. Congratulations.” Vernon handing Dino a package.

Scoffing at Mingyu, Vernon walked out of the room. Mingyu slammed a fist on the table and quickly chased after Vernon.

“What the hell Vernon!” Mingyu grabbed Vernon’s arm, spinning him around to look at him.

“I can say the same thing.” Vernon smirked. His hair was messy, and his suit was ripped.

“This is a very special day, don’t ruin it for Dino.” Mingyu tightened his grip and clinched his teeth.

“Like I would know what that is.” Vernon yanked his arm free and reached for the door.

“Stop right now.” Mingyu pointed at Vernon. “If you walk out that door, you’re never allowed to come back.”

“That’s such a tempting offer Mingyu. After all, I’m not even a made member.” Vernon walked up and stood in Mingyu’s face. The height difference making him stand on his toes.

“That’s not my fault…” Mingyu hung his head and softened his tone.

“No, but you sure make me feel that way.” Vernon laughed with irony. “And to think, eight years I’ve dedicated loyalty to this brotherhood only to be told that my bloodline wouldn’t do. I’ve killed for you…I’VE TAKEN BULLETS FOR YOU.” Vernon began to yell.

“Vernon stop yelling.” Mingyu tried to calm the situation.

“Don’t tell me not to yell. I’m the only one…THE ONLY ONE.” Vernon slammed his fist into the wall. “I’m happy for Dino, I really am. But this won’t do. You and I both know that.”

“What’s going on?” Coups asked, making Vernon immediately silent.

“Hyung, it’s just a misunderstanding…” Mingyu tried to pull Coups from the situation.

Looking up, Mingyu could see all of the guys standing in the dining room doorway, watching the scene unfold. Letting out a loud sigh, Mingyu knew the damage had already been done.

“I want to see both of you in my office…now.” It was hard to read Coups’s expression, but by the tone of his voice everyone knew that he was not happy.

Mingyu exchanged looks with Vernon, and then the group, before following Coups to his office. Vernon was right behind him.

“Sit.” Coups said as he closed the door behind Vernon.

“Boss I…” Vernon began to say.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Coups walked over to his desk, pulling open a drawer and taking out a black book. “You see this? What is it?”

“I don’t know boss…” Vernon said.

“Do you know what this is?” Coups turned to Mingyu.

“No sir…” Mingyu said, trying to keep his head down. The tips of his ears were red from anger.

“This is the book I write all of the names down of people who have wronged me.” Coups stood in front of Vernon and held the book out for him to take it. “Open to the first page and tell me what you see.”

Vernon took the book and did as he was told. Opening the book Vernon slowly answers Coups. “I see names, with red lines through them.”

“What else is there?” Coups asked sternly.

“Next to the names are titles.” Vernon said.

“Those titles are there for a reason. Some owe me money, some hurt one of my family members, but most of those names are punks who spoke down to the wrong person.” Coups grabbed the book out of Vernon’s hands. “You came in here looking like a bum on the street. Your suit ripped, hair in a mess, dried blood on your face. Keep it up kid, I won’t have to knock you off, you’ll do that to yourself.” Coups walked up and smacked Vernon on the back of his head. “Get your shit together kid.”

Flinching, Vernon began to rub the spot Coups had just smacked.

“And you…” Coups turned to Mingyu. “I blame you for this. You allowed this situation to get out of hand. You not only caused a scene, but you made Dino feel like this was all his fault.” Coups grabbed the desk for support, growing weak from his anger. “I don’t know why you two hate each other so much, but anytime you’re alone together this happens.”

“I’m sorry hyung…” Mingyu said, trying to make the situation better.

“Well…?!” Coups yelled.

“Well what…” Vernon said with a hiss.

“Why do you hate each other? Have I not been good to you? Have I not clothed you, fed you, given you a job?” Coups was starting to yell even louder. “What is it Vernon? Why are you acting like a child?”

“It’s really something, a word I can’t even put to it, when the youngest gets initiated but I never have.” Vernon started to shout again.

“That…” Coups was softer, nodding to himself. Coups sat down behind his desk and ran his hands through his hair. “What am I going to do with you.”

“You can start by making me a made member.” Vernon said with no hesitation.

“I can’t do that…” Coups said.

“Just say it Coups.” Vernon stood up.

“You’re bloodline makes it wrong for me to make you a made brother. I’m sorry Vernon.” Coups face fell cold.

“I get it…I’m just a gofer. You use the fact that I’m not fully one or the other as an excuse to take advantage of me.” Vernon slammed his hands onto Coups’s desk.

“You better watch it.” Mingyu lunged forward and grabbed Vernon.

“Stop…” Coups stood up. “Collect yourselves. I know Vernon, it’s hard. But it doesn’t matter if one is made or not, not when one has the skills you have. You’re the best hit man I’ve ever met.” Coups paused and glared at Mingyu and then back at Vernon. “Actually, I was hoping that you would show up today…I have a job for you.”

Mingyu looked at Coups in shock. He couldn’t believe after the massive amount of disrespect Vernon had shown Coups, he was offering him a job.

“I know you like the money. What do you say? Half now, the rest when it’s done?” Coups reached into his desk and slid a stack of bills to Vernon.

Hesitating, Vernon looked at the money and then back at Coups. After a few seconds of thinking, Vernon quickly grabbed the stack and put it into his pocket.

“Here, this is all you need.” Coups slid a folder across to Vernon.

Taking the folder Vernon nodded and turned to leave.

“But there’s one more thing…” Coups said, making Vernon stop in his tracks. “Mingyu goes with you.”

Vernon glared at Mingyu and then back at Coups.

“I’m going to send Jeonghan with you so you don’t kill the wrong person.” Coups picked up his phone and called for Jeonghan.

Standing in an awkward silence, Mingyu looked at Vernon. The kid was broken. He was hurt. Just the look of him screamed pain. There was no way the only thing bothering Vernon was the fact that he wasn’t made. Mingyu knew there was something more.

“Jeonghan is pulling the car around. Go down and meet him. This is a chance for both of you to prove yourselves to me.” Coups said hanging up the phone.

“Yes sir…” Mingyu bowed and walked out of the room.

“Whatever you say boss.” Vernon said following Mingyu.

The two walked out of Coups’s office and faced each other. Mingyu was still really mad, and the glare he gave Vernon would kill him if it could. Grabbing him by the arm, Mingyu pushed Vernon down the hall, and out the back exit to avoid the other guys. The car was waiting in the carport.

“We meet again gentlemen.” Jeonghan said, leaning against the car, opening the door for Vernon.

“Unfortunately…” Vernon said sliding into the car.

“Ah, he’s in one of his moods eh?” Jeonghan said closing the door.

“He’s a lot of things.” Mingyu said getting into the passenger seat.

“This is going to be a fun ride.” Jeonghan said to himself as he walked to the drivers side of the car.

As Jeonghan began to drive to the destination, he adjusted the rear view mirror for a view of Vernon. Jeonghan’s eyes moved between the reflection of Vernon and the tense Mingyu sitting next to him. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Jeonghan pushed down on the gas and sped off towards the destination. The entire ride was in pure silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling up to the place of business, Jeonghan put the car in park. Looking into the rear view mirror, Jeonghan watched Vernon closely. Vernon was still extremely upset, and his face showed it well. Jeonghan was nervous about handing Vernon a gun, and letting him go inside to do his assigned job.

“What’s the play by play?” Jeonghan asked, breaking the silence.

“I go in, I shoot, I come back to the car.” Vernon was being sarcastic.

Jeonghan looked at Mingyu, who rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

“You need a better plan than that Vernon.” Jeonghan said, looking at Vernon in the mirror.

“Any suggestions?” Vernon asked, leaning forward.

“According to this file...” Jeonghan reached behind him and pulled out the folder Coups had given Vernon. “This guy is bad news. He’s a made man, which perplexes me.”

“Why?” Vernon asked.

“Why what?” Jeonghan turned to look at Vernon.

“Why does that perplex you?” Vernon picked up the folder and looked at the photo of the man papercliped inside.

“The fact that Coups sent you to eliminate a made man.” Jeonghan said, looking at Mingyu.

“Why is that so perplexing?” Vernon asked confused.

“Only made men can be eliminated by made men.” Jeonghan sighed.

“Oh, so now I can’t even do my job?!” Vernon began to yell.

“No need to yell.” Jeonghan hissed. “Someone has to do it. You’re with us, so it’s assumed.”

Reaching under the seat Jeonghan pulled out a gun and got out of the car. Walking to the back, Jeonghan hit the top of the car and opened the door for Vernon to get out. Vernon stepped out, followed by Mingyu.

“Here, take this.” Jeonghan handed the gun to Vernon. “Don’t shoot the wrong person.”

“I’ve done this many times before.” Vernon put the gun in his waistband.

“The two of you go in there, make it quick.” Jeonghan walked to the drivers side and got back into the car.

“Let’s go.” Vernon said walking past Mingyu.

Mingyu took a deep breath and buttoned his suit jacket. Following Vernon into the building, Mingyu couldn’t help but feel uneasy. The building was extremely run down, and looked like a drug refuge for junkies. There were many people laying around outside of the apartments, not budging at the sight of people walking past them.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Mingyu asked as they approached the apartment.

“You’re new at this. I’m not surprised.” Vernon said as he checked the gun to see it it was loaded. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mingyu grew defensive.

“You’re a snowflake. You never leave the club, and you are held on a pedestal. Plus you’re too pretty to get your hands dirty.” Vernon smiled as he screwed the silencer onto the barrel of the gun. “I bet you’ve never even shot a gun before.”

Snorting in response, Mingyu was speechless. What Vernon said was true. He was held on a pedestal, and he never did get his hands dirty. His main priority was to keep everyone in check, so Coups wouldn’t have to turn attention away from the business.

“Oh? What was that?” Vernon put a hand up to his ear. “Silence. Just as I expected. Leave the dirty work to the professionals. After all, it is the kingmakers who keep the kingdom together, not the king.” Vernon knocked on the door.

Vernon held the gun behind his back, so it wouldn’t be immediately seen. A few seconds later, the door opened, chained. Looking out through the crack of the door was the guy Vernon was sent to kill.

“Yeah?” The guy said.

“Uh, yeah..are you Richard?” Vernon asked.

“Who’s asking?” Richard said.

“Coups.” Before the guy could react, Vernon kicked the door, knocking the guy to the ground.

Rushing into the room, Vernon picked the guy up off the floor by his collar, and pinned him up against the wall. Mingyu walked into the room watching the scene unfold. As the guy began to struggle, Vernon smacked him in the head with the butt of the gun. Slicing his flesh open, blood began to run down his face.

“Where’s the money?” Vernon asked, shoving the gun into the man’s temple.

“I-I don’t have it.” The man was trying to collect his thoughts.

“Turn the place upside down.” Vernon said to Mingyu.

Mingyu began to rummage through the bare apartment. As he searched, Vernon began to interrogate the man more. 

“That’s not going to do Richard.” Vernon slammed him into the wall, making the man yell out in pain. “I know you have Coups’s money, and I know you’re going to give it to me.”

Mingyu ran into the bedroom and started to tear things apart. He flipped over the mattress, cut open the pillows, looked under the carpet, all turned up nothing. Looking around, Mingyu spotted the closet door slightly open, with a light shining through. Slowly walking over, he peeked into the closet to find a tossed over wardrobe. Clearly the man knew that Vernon was coming for him, and was trying to hide something. Mingyu began to go through the wardrobe. Way in the back, behind some suits, was a safe. The safe was open, and inside was a gun, a stack of money, and a note.

Taking the gun and money, Mingyu put them inside of his jacket. Quickly, he opened the note to investigate. The note read:

6PM, my place. Hit has been confirmed. Prepare for a struggle, he’s a tough one. 

Confused, Mingyu read the note over several times. Was this a set up? Quickly putting the note into his pocket, Mingyu ran back into the living room to find two more people had joined the party.

“I was wondering where the made man went.” The guy said, as he hugged Vernon to his body, pointing a gun to his head. “Silly boy, hits are for made men.”

Vernon’s eyes grew wide with terror as he heard the sound of the trigger being pulled back. As the gangster placed a finger on the trigger, a shot was fired. Standing there in shock, Vernon looked straight at Mingyu, who was staring back at him. Vernon looked down, at the gangster who had been shot. Confused, both Vernon and Mingyu looked towards the door to see Jeonghan holding out his gun.

“A brother is a brother.” Jeonghan said as he fired two more shots, killing the remaining men in the room.

“Were you here the whole time?” Mingyu asked in shock.

“I saw them enter the building. Amateurs, you never enter the front of a building like that. It’s a dead giveaway.” Jeonghan scoffed as he lowered his gun.

All eyes were on Vernon, who had all of the blood drained from his face. He was in shock, and a cold sweat started to appear.

“I-I think this was planned.” Mingyu stuttered.

“Duh, why else would this happen? Rival gang, nice suits, in a dump like this. Please, it’s not a luxurious hang out.” Jeonghan walked over to Vernon to make sure he was unharmed.

“Who would have done it?” Mingyu was still stiff with fear.

Jeonghan slapped Vernon across the face, snapping him out of his state of shock.

“I have a few ideas.” Jeonghan said as he started to walk towards the door. “We need to go. Like deer, there’s never just two in a field.”

All three of them ran out of the apartment and down to the car. Jumping into their rightful seats, Jeonghan put the car in drive and sped off. After a few minutes of silence, the tension was broken.

“Nothing about tonight is mentioned to Coups. Got it?” Jeonghan said as he drove.

There was silence that followed.

“If any word of this gets back to him, I’ll kill you myself.” Jeonghan pulled into a gas station. “Go clean yourselves up. Splash some water on your faces. Come back when you’re cooled off.”

Nodding, Mingyu got out of the car. Vernon got out a few seconds later.

Waiting in the car alone, Jeonghan picked up his phone and dialed a number.

“Yeah, it was successful.” Jeonghan locked the car doors. “They’re at the gas station. They just went in.”

Hanging up the phone, Jeonghan placed the phone in his pocket. He relaxed back into his seat, and waited for what was about to unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

As he stood in front of the mirror, Mingyu looked into his future. The mirror fogged up from the mixture of the outside cold, and the hot water flowing from the faucet. His hair was a mess. The slicked back style falling into his face, covering his eyes. Quickly pulling himself together, Mingyu pulled out his comb and ran it under the water. He combed his hair back into his regular style. Leaning over the sink, he splashed his face with some water to clean up. As he lifted his head to look into the mirror, he noticed a figure standing behind him. The figure looked like Jeonghan. Startled, Mingyu spun around to face the figure behind him. No one was there.

“Get yourself together Mingyu.” He said to himself and he quickly began to splash more water on his face.

Splashing water on his face he began to have an anxiety attack. Gripping the sides of the sink, Mingyu started to pull himself together. Thoughts were flooding his mind. The note in his pocket haunted his every fiber, and he knew that it was left just for him. It was carefully planned. This was the work of a mastermind with a plan. A plan to eliminate Mingyu.

Patting his face dry, Mingyu started for the door, only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hold it right there pretty boy...” A figure blocked the doorway, preventing Mingyu from leaving. Putting a firm hand on his shoulder, the figure shoved Mingyu, throwing him back into the stall behind him.

On the way down, Mingyu broke through the stall door, hitting his head. Looking up, he saw two of the figure, dazed from his hard hit on the head. In his double vision, Mingyu could make out a masked figure, tall but not very built. The voice sounded familiar, but very distant. Bending down, the figure pulled Mingyu up, pulling him out of the stall. With the room spinning, Mingyu was weak on his feet.

“This is a gift from a friend.” The way the figure emphasized on the word friend sent chills down Mingyu’s spine.

Pulling out a knife, the figure started to run the edge across Mingyu’s face. Mingyu began to struggle, but still weak. During the struggle the knife slipped, cutting into Mingyu’s face. A jolt of pain went across his face, giving Mingyu the strength he needed to kick the figure off of him. Pulling a leg in between him and the figure, Mingyu kicked the person in the stomach, sending them back with force.

Placing a hand on his face where the pain was, Mingyu pulled his hand back to see it covered in blood. Looking at the figure, Mingyu hesitated on what to do. He was in a public place, around people who weren’t involved in what he was involved in. It would put not only himself at risk, but the entire gang. Making a decision, Mingyu began to stagger towards the exit. Bursting through the doors, he was greeted by Vernon. Falling into his arms, Mingyu grabbed onto Vernon for support.

“He’s still in there.” Mingyu said as he gasped for air.

Without hesitation, Vernon maneuvered himself under Mingyu, picking him up on his back. Carrying Mingyu, Vernon sprinted to where the car was parked. Smacking a hand on the hood, Vernon yelled for Jeonghan to help. Quickly getting out of the car, Jeonghan helped Vernon put Mingyu into the back seat. Closing the door, Vernon ran to the passenger side and hopped in. Jeonghan soon followed, putting the car in drive and flooring it. In the review mirror was the figure, stumbling out of the restroom, trying to finish what he started.

“What the hell!” Jeonghan was in a panic. “I leave you alone for five minutes and someone tries to kill you!?”

“Who are these people?” Vernon was also in a panic. “Shoot one and three more appear.”

Mingyu was in the back seat moaning from the pain.

“What are we going to do? We can’t take him back like this. His face is covered in blood.” Vernon said looking at Mingyu.

“I know a guy.” Jeonghan said coolly.

“Can this guy fix what’s wrong with him?” Vernon asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Yes.” Jeonghan said, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Thanks for elaborating there...” Vernon sighed and looked back to check on Mingyu.

Jeonghan formed a small sinister smile across his face. The night was getting darker as Jeonghan drove to the place where Mingyu was to get help.

Meanwhile, across town, the club was dealing with a problem all their own.

“I can’t believe you mixed the colors!” Seungkwan yelled as he pulled out the whites from the laundry. They were died pink. A single red article of clothing getting thrown in by mistake.

“Do I look like someone who knows not to mix colors?!” DK shouted back in frustration.

“Guys, it’s not the end of the world.” Woozi said as he rummaged through the utility closet for a fix. “Just wash them again, and pour this into the wash.” Woozi handed Seungkwan a bottle of bleach.

“Never again will I trust you to do the laundry.” Seungkwan said as he loaded the washer again. “I’m afraid to see what you did to the dark clothes. Oh man, I don’t even want to look.” Seungkwan poured in the bleach and shut the lid.

“This is the first incident, don’t freak.” DK said as he unloaded the dryer.

“Uh, let me correct you on that...” Seungkwan bent down and picked up the laundry basket. “You shrunk all of our good clothes.”

“We have more to argue about than who messed up the laundry!” Dino shouted from the other room.

“You’re not the one who has to buy new clothes.” Seungkwan said to Dino as he entered the room.

“No, but, we also don’t need to stress out Coups. He’s not well.” Dino said.

“The baby is right.” DK said taking a seat on the lounge chair.

“Only Jeonghan can call me that.” Dino snapped.

Walking into the lounge, Coups placed his hand on the wall for support. Hearing the commotion made him curious, and he couldn’t resist to investigate.

“What’s all the shouting about?” Coups said, leaning against the wall.

“DK mixed colors and now all of our whites are pink.” Seungkwan said, causing him and DK to start bickering again.

“Aish!” Coups threw up his hands. “I didn’t come out here to be shouted at.” Looking around the room, Coups noticed that three people were missing. “Mingyu and the others haven’t returned yet?”

“Nope. Haven’t seen any of them.” Dino said.

“Huh.” Coups said out loud, turning to go back to his room.

Suspicious, he began to make phone calls. Calling all of the connections and mafia hideouts, Coups grew frantic when nothing was coming up. Worried, he began to panic, making his breathing accelerate, causing him shortness of breath. He feared the worse.

Realizing that his breathing was becoming more shallow, he quickly got up to get help. Making it to the door, Coups opened the door, passing out in the hallway. Everything going black.


	6. Chapter 6

“Coups stay with us...” A voice said. Everything sounded like a tunnel, barely allowing any of the voices speaking to him to be distinguishable.

The lights on the ceiling were passing by as the doctors rushed Coups into the trauma room. Pushing the bed through the doors, a nurse stopped to address the large group following them down the hall.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t go back right now. The doctors need to work. Please wait in the waiting room.” Pointing to the waiting room, the nurse was impatient. It wasn’t her fault, she needed to be with the doctors.

“Please, tell us as soon as you know something.” Dino said, worry weighing on his every word.

“Will do. I need to go now, I’m sorry.” She ran through the doors, and down the hall.

The guys made their way to the waiting room, each taking a seat. No one was talking, all sitting in silence. The only one who was making a sound was Dino.

“PICK UP YOUR PHONE!” Dino was yelling into his phone. “Why isn’t he answering?! Why isn’t he picking up!”

“Dino, here let me try.” Joshua walked over in a calm tone, holding his hand out for the phone.

“It’s no use, he’s not answering I’ve called five times already.” Dino handed Joshua the phone and walked away.

Going through his contacts, Joshua went through Dino’s phone. Since Mingyu wasn’t answering, he decided to call Jeonghan in hopes he would get an answer. Joshua put the phone to his ear, and waited for someone to pick up.

“Hello...” Jeonghan answered. His voice was muffled, and screaming filled the background.

“Jeonghan there’s an emergency we need you to come to the hos....” Joshua was cut off.

“Josh I’m sorry...” The sounds of screaming in the background were getting stronger, and were becoming more audible. “I have to go.”

“Jeonghan wait this is-” Joshua pulled the phone away from his face and looked at the phone in confusing. Looking up at the group watching him he said, “He hung up on me?”

“That’s not like him.” Dino said. “There’s something going on.”

“There was screaming in the background. It sounded like Mingyu.” Joshua handed Dino back his phone.

“Something is up. They never returned and Mingyu isn’t the type to ignore calls. Someone needs to go and find what’s going on.” Dino said putting his phone in his pocket.

“I’ll go.” Jun stood up. “I have a way to find where they’re at without causing a scene.”

“Okay, go and report back to us. Please be quick.” Dino said.

“I’ll be back asap.” Jun said as he left the waiting room.

“Coups will recover, don’t worry.” Joshua said as he sat next to Dino, patting him on the back for comfort.

The guys all settled into their seats, awaiting the news on Coups. While Jun was on his way to find the missing members, Mingyu was undergoing his own medical emergency.

“We need to take him to the hospital!” Vernon said as he watched Mingyu put up a fight with the person trying to help him.

“No, it’s fine. This guy is the best. He’s patched up many gangsters.” Jeonghan said not taking his eyes off of Mingyu. His arms were crossed across his chest as he tilted his head to get a better view of what was happening to Mingyu.

“Ahhggggrrrr!! STOOPPPPP.” Mingyu yelled as he pushed the guy off of him.

“Jeonghan, he’s bleeding all over the place, we need to go now.” Vernon was growing more persistent.

“No.” Jeonghan said, giving Vernon a side eye.

Growing with anger, Vernon pushed Jeonghan against the wall, his arm pinning him to the wall. “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here, but that’s the Boss, and he will get the medical care he needs.”

Jeonghan starred into Vernon’s eyes. They were full of rage. It made Jeonghan smile.

“I’m not playing any game Vernon.” Jeonghan smiled.

“I could kill you right here...and I’m on the verge.” Vernon hissed, pushing Jeonghan into the wall harder.

“Ohhhh, but you won’t you see?” Jeonghan laughed.

“What makes you think I won’t?” Vernon was starting to turn red from anger.

“I’m a made man, and you’re not.” Jeonghan felt Vernon’s grip weaken and shoved him away.

Looking at Jeonghan, it took everything Vernon had not to shoot Jeonghan on the spot. Vernon knew what was going on, and he wasn’t going to let it happen.

Walking over to Mingyu, Vernon hovered over him. Looking at his face, Vernon could tell Mingyu had lost a lot of blood. The gash in his head was large, and needed immediate attention. Bending over, Vernon whispered in Mingyu’s ear.

“I’m going to get you to a hospital. Put your arms around my neck and I’ll carry you to the car.” Just as Vernon went to pick Mingyu up, he heard the sound of a trigger click.

“Pick him up, and you’ll die too.” Vernon turned around to see Jeonghan standing there, pointing a gun at him.

Vernon slowly put his hands up, and stood there looking down the barrel of a loaded gun. He knew that this wasn’t going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicknamed the “Chinese Ninja” Jun was the best in his art. Having trained for many years in martial arts, Jun was the Jack of all trades. He specialized in judo, karate, and Krav Maga; even dabbling a little into the world of Sambo. There wasn’t a move he didn’t know, and there wasn’t a person who dared to face him in a fight. He was Coups’s best ally, and number one go to for all things combat.

Even though Jun loved the fear he imposed upon people with just one look, he wanted more. Over the years he had grown vulnerably soft, conflicted with a sea of remorse and guilt anytime he performed a hit. He was a hit man on the streets, but a conflicted genius behind closed doors.

Having graduated high school as valedictorian, Jun was recruited by the best university. On a fast track program, Jun graduated early, with honors, and had the best recommendations from his professors. With the plan to attend graduate school, Jun was scouting programs when the CIA approached him with an offer.

“You’re fluent in four languages, have an IQ of 175...” The CIA agent paused. “So tell me why you’re studying Qin Dynasty art for your doctoral?”

“I enjoy it. It’s very intriguing.” Jun shifted in his seat, making the alarms to the machine he was strapped to start buzzing.

“You have an IQ higher than Einstein, and you’re studying art?” The CIA agent pushed a button to stop the buzzing. He was drawing lines on the paper being printed to him from the polygraph. 

“It’s more than just art you see...” Jun paused and leaned forward in his chair. “It’s history. Things that humans leave behind tell more of a story than the history documented by so called historians. Humans tell stories through art, and the Qin Dynasty did just that.”

“Is that so...” The agent wasn’t looking at Jun, but focusing on the results given to him via the polygraph. Looking up the agent asked another question. “You lived in China for quite some time I see.”

“Yes, I’m originally from there. I moved here for undergraduate school, and spent my senior year back in China doing an extensive archaeological study on the Terracotta Tomb. You can say it was a study abroad option.” Jun smiled pleased with his accomplishments, going back to the days where he was most happy.

“Archaeological?” The agent looked confused. “You studied art.”

“Yes, but in order to study the worlds oldest and most sought after art, I needed to go in with archaeologists. For whatever reason, people hear art degree and think we’re taking the easy way out. I knew more about the architecture and history of that tomb than all of the archaeologists who were with me. Most had been in the field for over twenty years. It was quite disappointing.” Jun was starting to get excited, making the buzzers sound again.

“And you have quite the extensive background in martial arts?” The agent changed the subject.

“Yes, I started judo when I was four. Karate followed, and combined Krav Maga and Sambo became a fun hobby.” Jun nodded.

“Do you get easily attached to people?” The agent asked, throwing Jun off a little bit.

“I never have before.” Jun answered honestly.

“Would you get attached easily if assigned a job that lasts longer than a year?” The agent was pressing harder.

“That’s a situation only time will allow the answer to.” Jun didn’t know how else to answer that question. All of his life he had been an outsider, focusing on his studies and being a star athlete.

“We have a special mission that will require you to become close to people without getting attached. It’s imperative that you do not get attached. I’m going to ask again, and answer with a yes or no. Would you get easily attached to a person with an extended mission length?” The agent was starring at Jun intensely.

“No.” Jun was blunt.

That answer would forever haunt Jun, causing him to regret everything he ever said in that interview.

Little did Jun know that he would be assigned to a Mafia brotherhood, sent to eliminate the mob boss. The first few months of this assignment were just to gain loyalty to one of the top members, so Jun would be introduced to the boss. The thing about the Mafia was, the person who introduced a new acquaintance or a “wise guy”, was responsible for them. It was had to get a made member to introduce a new, or even an aspiring member, for they were young and trigger happy. Even a newly made member was still a huge risk to take responsibility for.

It was even harder for Jun, because all the wise guys knew each other, even in rival gangs. His cover story was to say he was in one of the old gangs from the mother country, and he had to relocate because he needed a new change of scenery. It worked well enough, but not as well as Jun wanted. No amount of training in the world could prepare Jun for what he was about to get involved into.

After about six months showing loyalty, he was introduced to the boss Coups. He was introduced to Coups through Mingyu, Coups’s right hand man. This was huge. This was bigger than the CIA had instructed Jun to do. It was just a lucky chance of being in the right place at the right time. Spending large amounts of time with Mingyu and Coups, Jun was made into the family and named the top hit man.

After a few short years of climbing up the Mafia ladder, Jun began to question the intentions of the CIA. They ensured that they needed to eliminate the boss, but when Jun was close enough to do so, his boss told him to hold off on the assignment. Jun was told time and time again to get confidential information via the transactions Coups was making through his illegal businesses. All information that had to do with the federal government, and all information that the CIA could use to their advantage.

Felling frustrated and betrayed, Jun made the decision to become an actual member of the brotherhood. While he was officially made, up until a certain point, it had been all an act for him. He did get attached, but it was by being pushed to do so. He was in a catch 22.

After deciding that becoming a brother was a far better option than being used as a government rat, Jun officially grew to the brotherhood way of life. Still being intrusive on the illegal doings of Coups, Jun began to partake in the doings as well. He began to do more hits, accompany Coups on business transactions, and even trained the members in combat. It was up until a few months before Coups’s terminal diagnosis, Jun was happy with life. He turned into a walking book of secrets when he found out the devastating truth of Coups’s diagnosis.

One night Jun awoke from the sound of his phone ringing, the phone call would turn out to be one of the most conflicting phone calls of his life.

“Hello...” A groggy Jun said into the phone.

“The target has been infiltrated. He has six months to live.” The voice of Jun’s boss said.

“What?” A confused and still half asleep Jun asked.

“Prepare for relocation. The details have been sent to you.” The phone clicked, as it was hung up.

Sitting there in the dark, Jun looked at his phone in confusion. A sudden rush of anxiety flushed over him, making him jump from his bed straight to his computer. Quickly logging into his confidential files, Jun was shocked at what he read.

Choi Seungcheol aka S.Coups infected with form of cancerous small cell lung cancer. Subject has a six month life expectancy. Government issued, cure available. Agency has decided to not forgo cure offer.

Agent Moon will be relocated promptly.

Sitting there, looking at the computer screen, Jun was in a state of shock. This meant that there was someone else in the brotherhood who was undercover. The CIA sent in someone without telling Jun. He was just a ploy.

Slamming his hands onto his desk, Jun got up and quickly threw on some clothes. Jun had a mission, and that mission was revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing there, Vernon watched as Jeonghan pointed the gun at him. Jeonghan began to shake, lowering the gun along with his face.

“Take him to the car.” Jeonghan said in a broken voice.

Hesitating, Vernon looked back at Mingyu and then back at Jeonghan.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Jeonghan put the gun inside his suit jacket. “He doesn’t have much time. I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Jeonghan didn’t even look at Vernon as he walked out of the room. Still confused, Vernon stood there. The sound of Mingyu’s moans made him jump, realizing he was in grave condition. Putting his arms around his neck, Vernon lifted Mingyu up off the couch.

“C’mon man, we’re gonna get you help.” Vernon said as he put Mingyu over his shoulder.

Vernon slowly walked out of the building to the car, placing Mingyu in the back seat. Vernon quickly made his way to the drivers seat.

“Let’s go.” Vernon to said to Jeonghan.

Without a word Jeonghan put the car in drive and began to drive to the hospital. Vernon watched Jeonghan out of the corner of his eye. The sounds of sniffles along with Jeonghan occasionally wiping his face, answered Vernon’s suspicions. Jeonghan was crying. Even though Vernon wanted to know what was wrong, he didn’t ask. The two rode in silence.

Pulling up to the hospital, Vernon didn’t waste any time getting Mingyu inside. Yelling for nurses, a group of nurses ran out to assist with Mingyu. Vernon ran along side the nurses as they wheeled them into a room.

Jeonghan parked the car. Looking in the rear view mirror, he checked to see if his face was puffy from crying. Leaving his gun under the seat, Jeonghan got out of the car and walked into the hospital.

As he walked the winding halls to the ER, a familiar face stopped him.

“Where have you been, everyone has been trying to get a hold of you.” Jun said walking closer. 

“I uh- I mean we- uh…” Jeonghan was taken aback. He wasn’t expecting to run into anybody.

“Oh, so now you’re speechless. You weren’t speechless when you were talking to Joshua.” Jun put his arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders. “Let’s take a walk.” 

While Jun and Jeonghan were off having adult conversation, Vernon was frantically pacing back an forth outside of Mingyu’s room. Approached by a nurse, Vernon stopped long enough to listen.

“He’s going to be fine. How about you go rest in the waiting room. You look rather beat yourself.” The nurse smiled and led Vernon to the waiting room.

Walking through the doors Vernon was greeted by familiar faces.

“Vernon?” Dino said, standing up from his chair.

“Dino?” Vernon walked into the waiting room. “Why is everyone here. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Coups, he collapsed.” Dino said, sadness in his voice.

“Is he okay? Why didn’t anyone call?” Vernon was growing frantic again. 

“Joshua did, but Jeonghan hung up on him.” Dino said.

“What…” Vernon hissed. He was shocked.

“Yeah…we didn’t know what was going on.” Dino looked down at Vernon’s shirt, which was covered in Mingyu’s blood. “What happened to you?”

Looking down Vernon sighed. “Mingyu got into a scuffle with some really bad guys. I don’t know where they came from. He hit his head.”

“Is he okay? Is it bad.” Wonwoo spoke up.

“The doctor said that he might have to spend the night in the hospital, but other than that, the stitches fixed the problem.” Vernon took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs.

“Where’s Jeonghan?” Woozi asked, noticing he was missing.

“I don’t know, and as of right now, I don’t care.” Vernon laid back and closed his eyes.

“Is there something you’re not telling us?” Dino was suspicious.

“You can ask that to Jeonghan. Right now, I’m going to take a nap. I deserve it.” Vernon didn’t look at Dino. “Wake me up if there’s any word on Mingyu or Coups.”

The rest of the guys decided to follow Vernon, getting settled back into their seats. It had been a long night, and everyone needed some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“Don’t say a word. Sit.” Jun pointed to a chair, motioning for Jeonghan to sit.

The two were in the cafeteria of the hospital. It was quiet, being early in the morning, only serving doctors and on break nurses. Jeonghan sat down across from Jun, unsure why he was brought there.

“Do you know that I’m a genius?” Jun asked bluntly.

The randomness of the comment made Jeonghan laugh to himself. “I’m afraid I don’t know that.”

“I really am. I have an IQ of 175...” Jun looked at Jeonghan closely, studying him. “It’s mostly a burden, but it can be a blessing.”

“Oh, a burden? How humble of you.” Jeonghan snorted.

Being pushed back by the words, Jun shook his head. “Okay, I was going to be nice about this, thinking you were gypped too, but not now.” Jun’s tone was annoyed. “It’s assholes like you who have this big ego, but for what? What do you have to offer, to rightfully own this ego? Your Napoleon complex? Your weird obsession with Coups? How about your plan to kill off Mingyu?” Jun started tapping the table.

Jeonghan’s face twisted with anger, and he balled up his fists. “How dare you speak to me like this!” Jeonghan took a deep breath to calm himself. “That’s not true.”

“What part? Elaborate.” Jun crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m going to give you a chance to confess everything. It will be easier if you do.”

“Yes...” Jeonghan looked down at his hands. “I wanted Mingyu to die. Getting Mingyu out of the way would ensure me top spot. I was so hurt Coups chose him to take his place. I thought we were closer, but I guess not.”

“And...” Jun pressed.

“And what?” Jeonghan looked up, anger filling his face again.

“Tell me about your real job, why you’re here in the first place.” Jun smirked. The rise he was getting out of Jeonghan was all he needed to prove the truth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeonghan shook his head, and looked away.

“Maybe this will refresh your memory...” Jun reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded up pile of papers. Throwing it across the table, Jun pointed to the pile that sat before Jeonghan. “The blessing part of my burden is how I obtained that information.”

Jeonghan hesitantly opened the pile of papers. His eyes grew wide as he began to read. Looking up, he frantically turned over the papers so they would be out of view.

“How did you get these?” Jeonghan was whispering, looking around to see if he was being watched.

“It’s the blessing. Before I discovered my real talent, hacking was a hobby. I hacked into people’s lives just to see what they were like behind closed doors. You would be so surprised the things people have on them, if you know where to look.” Jun smiled. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this, it will ruin everything.” Jeonghan was frantic.

“According to that, everything has already been completed. You leave the second Coups dies. That is, if a cure doesn’t get to him first...” Jun leaned forward, looking into Jeonghan’s eyes.

“What do I have to do to keep this between us?” Jeonghan was pleading.

“I have a job for you, and Mingyu when he gets better. But that will remain with me until Mingyu is well enough to talk to me.” Jun took the papers and put them back into his jacket. “Until then, stay away from the group. Don’t talk to them, don’t be alone with them. If you break any of this, I will kill you.”

Jun stood up and glared at Jeonghan. Laughing to himself, Jun turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Jeonghan sat there, stunned. His entire life had been one big secret, and it had finally caught up to him. Running his hands through his hair, Jeonghan stood up and straightened out his suit. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk back to his car. The phone in his pocket began to ring. Without looking at the phone, Jeonghan took it from his pocket and smashed it on the ground. It shattered into pieces.

Sifting through the pieces, Jeonghan picked up the SIM card and put it into his pocket. Without looking back, he made his was to the car and drove to the one place he couldn’t be tracked.


	10. Chapter 10

Mingyu was out of the hospital, but Coups was not. Coups was declining, and the doctors wanted to keep him longer to keep him comfortable. The guys had taken turns visiting him in the hospital, to not overwhelm him with too many people at once.

The wounds were still raw, but healing nicely. Mingyu had to change the dressing on the wounds daily, and he was religious about it. The face bandage was one he was more attentive to, for, he was afraid of the scar it would cause.

Looking into the mirror, Mingyu pulled the bandage off his face. The wound was long, making a curve half moon shape down his cheek. It didn’t need stitches like the head wound, but it was still traumatic for him. His face was ruined, and he was going to get the person who did this to him. Being branded for life was justifiable in this situation, and Mingyu had a plan.

Before Mingyu could conduct this plan however, he needed to do something about the guys. A week has went by since he last saw Jeonghan, and the guys were worried. The night he disappeared was the night Mingyu and Vernon were attacked. It wasn’t a coincidence. Finding Jeonghan’s smashed phone in the parking lot wasn’t making Mingyu feel any more confident about Jeonghan’s involvement in the failed hit.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Mingyu doctored the wound. Outside of the bathroom, a loud slam followed by yelling echoed throughout the house. Mingyu sighed, and continued what he was doing. The sound of gunshots rung out throughout the house, sending Mingyu into a furry.

Bursting through the bathroom door, Mingyu ran in the direction of the gunshots. Everyone was standing backs against the wall, when Mingyu ran into the room. Taking a quick glance, he saw the smoke coming from the wall where the bullets had entered. Following the line of fire, Mingyu traced it back to Dino.

Dino was standing there, gun pointed straight at Jun. Jun had his hands in the air, slowly moving his eyes to Mingyu.

“DINO!” Mingyu yelled, making Dino jump and turn around. Mingyu walked over and grabbed the gun out of his hands. “What the hell are you doing?!” Mingyu was still yelling.

“I was settling…” Dino didn’t finish what he was saying. Mingyu smacked Dino across the face with the butt of the pistol, sending Dino to the floor.

“How DARE you use this gun against a brother.” Mingyu opened the cylinder, sending the bullets to the floor. “I’m half tempted to pistol whip you into next week. But beating someone doesn’t send the right message.”

Mingyu reached down and picked Dino up by his collar, pinning him up against the wall.

“Never again, as long as I’m boss, will you ever-EVER-get another gun!” Mingyu pushed Dino into the wall again, shaking him, making them meet eyes. “You used this against a brother, THIS IS A GIFT FROM COUPS.” Mingyu slapped Dino across the face again.

Mingyu began to cry. His rage was getting the best of him, and it was about to get a lot worse. Taking one last look into Dino’s terror filled eyes, Mingyu dropped him. Turning around, Mingyu met eyes with Jun. Without a word, Jun nodded and headed out of the room. Panning the room, Mingyu wiped his face, noticing that his wound had opened back up.

“When I get back, those bullet holes better be fixed.” Mingyu walked out of the room and back into the bathroom.

Gripping the sink tightly, Mingyu watched the fresh red droplets stain the porcelain sink. He sniffled from the tears. He didn’t know what had happened, and quite frankly he didn’t care. He was damaged, hurt that this would have ever happened. He was conflicted with a sea of emotions. He was conflicted with the possibility of Jeonghan trying to kill him. He was conflicted with whatever happened with Dino, and now with what Mingyu just did to him. He was conflicted with how Coups would handle all of this news. It made Mingyu ashamed knowing that Coups left him in charge, and he was letting everything fall apart.

Quickly, Mingyu fixed his wound and retreated to his room. He wanted to avoid the guys, in fear that the next burst of anger would result in a death.

Mingyu made it to his room, locking the door behind him. Sliding down the door, Mingyu fell to the floor. Taking a deep breath, he collected his thoughts. Looking at the bedside table in his peripheral vision, Mingyu noticed a package. Reaching over, he grabbed the package, opening it with one clean swipe.

It was full of government documents. Passports, ID’s, birth certificates, all of different names and origins. The only consistent correlation between all of this, was the face on the documents. It was Jeonghan’s.

Confused, Mingyu began to spread the papers out on the floor. It was all there. Jeonghan’s real history. He wasn’t a made man, but rather a snitch. He was a plant, here to take out Coups. Along the way, according to the documents, he lost his main objective. He grew too infatuated with becoming boss, and this caused another plant to be placed in to take him out.

Jun wasn’t aware of this. He was put in with a completely different objective. Jun was the catch 22, he was sent here to finish Jeonghan’s dirty work, but for some reason he never did. Instead, he left all of his hacked research on the bedside table so Mingyu could find it. He was trying to help Coups, and it was clearly highlighted among the pile of papers before Mingyu.

A single piece of paper pierced through Mingyu’s emotions. The piece of paper was an email, sent the same week Coups was diagnosed with cancer. It was addressed to Jeonghan, and it had confirmed the mission had been complete. Stapled to this same document, was the exact details of how Coups contracted this terminal illness, and the cure to go with it.

At that moment, Mingyu knew what he had to do. He needed to stop acting like a boss, and he needed to start being a boss. Wrinkling the papers in his hand, Mingyu stood up, and picked up his phone.

“I need you to do a job for me. Come to my office in the morning.” Mingyu hung up the phone.

Placing the papers on his desk, Mingyu walked to his closet opening the doors and walking in. Walking up to the full length mirror before him, Mingyu touched the side, bringing up an electronic keypad. Typing in his code, the mirror opened revealing a safe full of counterfeit money, a wide selection of guns, and a box full of falsified documents. Up until now, Mingyu horded the stuff because it was something he could horde, but now he was going to put it to use.

When it rains it pours, and Mingyu was preparing for the flood.


	11. Chapter 11

Looking across his desk, Mingyu stared into the eyes of his crew. He had only called three people, for he knew only three could be trusted. Before him sat DK, Vernon, and Woozi. An unlikely bunch, but very volatile.

DK had originally been a gofer, but was turned hit man when one bakery trip turned into a crime scene. Coups was reluctant to make him anything more, since he was newly made and still showing his loyalty. Giving him title as gofer seemed appropriate, since everyone before him went through the same. Sending DK out for some doughnuts one day, showed Coups the true potential in DK.

While on this errand, DK encountered a rival gang member hassling the baker. He had only heard a few seconds of the conversation before he realized what was going on. The gang member was there to collect his taxes, but the baker couldn’t or wouldn’t pay up. Things got heated quickly, making the baker take a fall into the glass display case. DK jumped into action, pulling the punk off the baker, taking him to the back of the store. He didn’t waste any time sticking the guy’s hand into the deep fryer, sending him a message.

“Are you gonna come back here?” DK asked, shoving the hand of his victim deeper into the fryer.

“No-no you’ll never see me again.” The punk screamed out in pain.

“And you’ll pay back every last bit of money you took from that man, plus pay him for the damage you caused.” DK turned up the heat on the fryer.

“Okay! Okay! Whatever you say....”

DK pulled the guy out and pushed him onto the floor, pulling out his gun and resting it right between his eyes.

“And if I ever see you again, you better believe worse is going to happen than just a fried arm.” DK said, with coldness in his eyes.

How he handled himself in that situation impressed Coups. Feeling deserving of a promotion, that is when DK was given his new title. Ever since then, he’s been true to that, and one of the best Coups has ever seen. This is why Mingyu called him for this mission. It was imperative it went down without a hitch, and Mingyu could rely on DK for this. 

Woozi was a different story. He wasn’t the violent type, and actually went out of his way to avoid confrontation. He had a phobia of large crowds, and didn’t like being bothered. The guys left him alone most of the time, and were often scared of him. He was an enigma, and he liked it that way.

He had a way about him. He was tiny, but with one look he could strike the fear of all the gods into someone’s soul. He was also surprisingly strong, despite his small stature.

While accompanying Coups on a drop off one day, Woozi showed his hidden talent. Having been confronted by two goons working for the other party in the drop off, Woozi unleashed his superpower of strength, whipping the large men around like rag dolls. Stunned, the men left without taking the money, or the package. This impressed Coups so much, that he made Woozi his body guard.

It was natural for Mingyu to call Woozi onto this mission. He once protected Coups, so now he will protect Mingyu. Keeping traditions alive was important for Mingyu, especially now.

As for Vernon, he was a special case. Not being a made man gave Mingyu more of a disadvantage, for made men are protected. They also had a rough history, never really getting along. Mingy set this aside, and asked Vernon to join him. After all that Vernon had done for Mingyu lately, it was the least he could do. He was even considering breaking one tradition, to make Vernon a made man.

Pushing the papers across the desk, Mingyu motioned for the guys to read them.

“I need the utmost secrecy on this mission. No one else can know about this.” Mingyu said, crossing his arms across his chest.

The three of them looked over the papers, wide eyed and faces full of disappointment.

“So he was a fed?” DK hissed. “All this time, I considered him a brother.”

“What do you want us to do to him boss?” Vernon said, with no hint of emotion in his voice.

“While we have this information, clear as day, I want to hear it from his own mouth.” Mingyu gave them a dead stare. “I want to hear him say he tried to kill me.”

“And then what...” Vernon was anxious to get the show on the road.

“And then we call him in.” Mingyu glanced at all of them.

They all leaned back in their chairs from the words. Calling someone in was the proper way of getting rid of a made member of the Mafia. Mingyu was going to kill Jeonghan.

“Gather what you need, and meet me at the car. Don’t tell anyone what’s going on. If you do, you’ll end up in the same hole as Jeonghan.” Mingyu stood up and started to pack his bag.

The others nodded and left to gather their things.

Mingyu began to stuff his guns into a duffle bag. In his closet, Mingyu over analyzed everything, making sure he was prepared enough for what was about to come. Left to his own thoughts, Mingyu sat in his secret lair, a voice in the distance broke him out of his trance.

“Mingyu?” The voice was small, weak.

Walking out of his closet, he noticed Dino was standing in his doorway. His face was red and swollen from where Mingyu had hit him.

“Yes Dino?” Mingyu walked closer, stopping in front of Dino.

Without saying anything, Dino grabbed Mingyu’s hand, kissing his ring. “I’m so sorry. I was out of line. I deserved what you did to me.” Dino got on his knees and began to kiss Mingyu’s feet.

“Stop that.” Mingyu took a step back. “Get up.” Bending down, Mingyu helped Dino from the floor. “I let my anger get the best of me, you didn’t deserve a beating. But what you did was out of line. It’s reprehensible.” 

“I am so regretful of my actions.” Dino couldn’t look Mingyu in his eyes.

“I have something for you.” Mingyu walked to his desk and pulled out a gun. “Here, I shouldn’t be giving you this back, but it’s not mine to take away.”

Mingyu handed Dino’s gun back to him. Confused, Dino took it. “What’s going on?” Dino knew something was up.

“Nothing.” Mingyu smiled and patted Dino on his shoulder. “Here, take the guys out and go celebrate.” Mingyu handed Dino a wad of cash.

“Celebrate what?” Dino asked.

“Life.” Mingyu smiled. “Now go, it’s getting late. Places won’t be open for much longer.”

Giving Dino another reassuring smile, he left to corral the others. Quickly picking up his duffle bag, Mingyu slipped out the back exit.

“God, what are you waiting on Christmas?” Vernon said as he opened the trunk of the car for Mingyu.

“Excuse me?” If looks could kill, Vernon would be dead. Mingyu put the bag into the trunk and walked to the passenger side.

Vernon rolled his eyes and closed the trunk. He took his place in the drivers seat and began to drive.

“Where exactly are we going to?” Vernon said as he turned out of the driveway.

“We’re going to the zoo.” Mingyu said, looking out the window.

“Is that supposed to be a metaphor or something?” Vernon said sarcastically.

“Something like that.” Mingyu looked at Vernon and smirked.

“Well that’s reassuring.” Vernon looked back to the road.

The four of them rode in silence for a while. Going to the zoo was normally a peaceful, fun retreat, but this time it was sullen. After about an hour drive, the car pulled to the entrance of the empty zoo.

“Get out of the car.” Mingyu instructed everyone, as he got out of the car.

Walking to the trunk of the car, Mingyu popped the trunk. Reaching inside he pulled up a pair of bolt clippers, handing them to DK. Mingyu began to distribute the guns among the crew.

“Go unlock the gate.” Mingyu said to DK. “You and Woozi go find Jeonghan. Vernon and I will follow after.”

Mingyu shut the trunk and watched as DK and Woozi made their way into the zoo. Turning to Vernon, Mingyu handed him a small box.

“What’s this?” Vernon asked taking the box.

“It will be official when we get back. I wanted to give this to you now because I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to afterwards.” Mingyu looked at his hands.

Opening the box, Vernon unveiled a simple silver ring. It was embellished with the group’s emblem. It was a sign of brotherhood.

“I-I don’t understand.” Vernon was nearly speechless.

“New boss, new rules.” Mingyu looked at Vernon and smiled. “Well, put it on!”

Without hesitating, Vernon took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. Raising his hand in the moonlight, he admired the piece of acceptance. Taking a deep breath, Vernon tackled Mingyu with a hug.

“I knew you’d come around.” Vernon said, as he squeezed Mingyu around his waist.

“Hey now!” Mingyu laughed, gasping for air. “You’re squeezing the life out of me.”

“Sorry boss...” Vernon stepped back, a smile still on his face.

“All this time it wasn’t me who kept you from becoming official. I hope you know that.” The tone of his voice went from happy, to sorry. Mingyu looked at Vernon, trying to read his face.

“I know. Coups was traditional. Can’t blame a guy for upholding tradition.” Vernon smiled, even though his face was a little twisted from the pain.

Mingyu looked at Vernon. It was sad. He was so happy, over a little piece of metal. Sure, it was more about the sentimental value, but it was still sad. All this time the only thing Vernon wanted was to be an official member of the family, and Mingyu couldn’t blame him. After feeling the pain of a brother betraying him, Mingyu couldn’t help but feel like Vernon felt like him. Mingyu knew who his real brother was, and it was only right to make him official.

“The ceremony will happen when we get back.” Mingyu smiled.

“Don’t rush boss, let me live in the moment a while. I need to adjust to the made way of life.” Vernon tugged at his suit jacket in a jokingly manner. “But first, we have something to take care of.”

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Mingyu motioned for Vernon to follow.

The two of them walked through the gate together as brothers. This time, it was official, and Vernon was about to conduct his first job as a made man.


	12. Chapter 12

He was on the run. He knew his fate, and he knew it was catching up with him. There was only one place where he had an advantage, and that was the zoo. As weird as it sounded, he really did have an advantage. Spending most of his time at the zoo, Jeonghan took advantage of the public place. He conducted secret meetings here, and even scoped out places to make a hideaway.

He abused the “hide in plain sight” rule. It was a great cover, one that never failed him. Anytime one of his bosses needed to get any new information from him, Jeonghan always told them to meet at the zoo. The lion pit was the most popular attraction, and this is were he would meet federal officials. Unbeknownst to him, this would also be the last place he would ever see.

As he hid behind the weeded fence blocking the public from getting too close to the exhibit, Jeonghan watched as DK and Woozi looked for him. He covered his mouth so no sound would escape and reveal his location.

Jeonghan watched as DK walked around the area, like an animal on the hunt, dragging his bolt cutters behind him taunting his prey. DK could sense Jeonghan was in the area, and Jeonghan knew it. DK could smell the fear in the air.

“Ohh Jeonghan...I know you’re here somewhere. I can smell your fear.” DK said as he dragged the bolt cutters across the fence close to Jeonghan.

Everything around Jeonghan was going in slow motion. He sat extremely still, so that there would be no mistake of being found. But even as still as could be, he was still found. The sound of metal on metal resonated ominously through Jeonghan’s mind. 

“Look what we have here!” DK said as he grabbed Jeonghan by his hair and dragged him out of his hiding spot.

Woozi quickly joined the party, taking the bolt cutters from DK, so he could have both hands free. Spinning Jeonghan around while keeping a handful of hair, DK grabbed his collar pulling him closer.

“You thought you were gonna get away huh?” DK asked rhetorically.

Avoiding eye contact, Jeonghan tried to pull his head away, but his long hair was still entwined between DK’s tight grip. Feeling the struggle, DK jerked his hand, pulling Jeonghan’s hair.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” DK smacked Jeonghan across his face.

“I have nothing to say.” Jeonghan winced.

“Oh? Do you forget or something?” DK smirked.

“Something like that.” Jeonghan smirked back.

“Well, looks like I’ll just have to refresh your memory.” DK laughed.

DK started to pull a rigid Jeonghan towards the middle of the walkway, so he could have more room to work. Pushing him to the ground, DK motioned for his bolt cutters. Handing them over, Woozi took a spot behind Jeonghan, so he couldn't run away.

“Now, you have something we need, and if you’re nice I’ll be nice.” DK put the bolt cutters on the ground and leaned his weight onto them, like a cane.

“I don’t have anything...” Jeonghan propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at DK.

“Oh, but you do.” DK laughed. He nodded to Woozi.

Walking up behind Jeonghan, Woozi grabbed Jeonghan’s arms picking him up, and putting him into a headlock.

“Gah, not so tight!” Jeonghan yelled out in pain. Woozi’s small frame crushed Jeonghan’s tall frame in the headlock.

“But you do Jeonghan!” DK let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. “I guess I’m going to have to refresh your memory.”

Dropping the bolt cutters by his side, DK began to remove his suit jacket. Laying it neatly on the ground, he rolled up his shirt sleeves. Pulling his rings out of his pocket, DK put them on his fingers, and balled a fist. Jeonghan watched with wide eyes, unsure of what was to follow.

“Hold him Woozi.” DK said as he took a step towards Jeonghan. Woozi tightened his grip.

DK pulled back his fist and punched Jeonghan in his stomach. Jeonghan coughed out, gasping for air. He tried to fall to his knees, but Woozi held him up. DK then punched Jeonghan across his face, sending a stream of blood down his front.

“Do you remember now?” DK pulled back and looked at Jeonghan. Head hanging, a barely conscious Jeonghan moaned in pain. 

“What do you want from me?” Jeonghan spit out blood as he spoke.

“I want you to confess that you tried to kill me off.” Mingyu gently pushed DK out of the way as he walked up to Jeonghan.

Mingyu didn’t waste any time asking that question. A part of him wanted to hear Jeonghan say it, but a part of him wanted to just beat him to an inch of his life for trying to kill him. Everyone around him looked wide eyed at Mingyu, the air of importance engulfed the scene, making this more than just a reality for Jeonghan.

“N-no...” Jeonghan was barely audible, mumbling, head still hanging low.

“SAY IT!” Mingyu grabbed a handful of Jeonghan’s hair and pulled his face to look at him.

“I-I was ordered to do it.” Jeonghan began to cry.

“So you followed orders to have me killed off quickly, meanwhile, it took you YEARS to complete your actual mission goal!?” Mingyu slapped Jeonghan across his face.

“Boss, what are you talking about?” DK asked, stepping back into the scene.

“I left out an important piece of information about this mission.” Mingyu turned to DK and Vernon. “That traitor was sent to kill Coups. He got too greedy, forgot his mission, so his boss had to do his job for him. Typical. Typical rat.”

Mingyu turned back to Jeonghan. “Well...are you going to cooperate, or do I have to pull it out of you?”

“When hell freezes over.” Jeonghan spit at Mingyu.

“You just made your death wish.” Mingyu smiled, and patted Jeonghan on the side of his face.

Grabbing Jeonghan by his shirt, Mingyu nodded at Woozi to let go. Mingyu pulled Jeonghan to the fence of the lion pit. Jeonghan began to struggle, causing him to take a few more blows to the gut by Mingyu.

“Don’t make this harder on me.” Mingyu said as he pushed Jeonghan’s back into the fence. “Looks like a long drop, and a very hungry lion.” Mingyu looked over Jeonghan’s shoulder, and then back at him with an evil grin.

“Mingyu please, don’t do this...” Jeonghan wrapped his hands around Mingyu’s. He could feel the anger radiating through them.

“You know, I didn’t say that when you sent one of your goons to try to kill me.” Mingyu pushed Jeonghan harder, pulling him over the railing, holding him from falling. “Look at my face! You branded me. Fool me once...”

Looking into his eyes, Mingyu saw a person he didn’t know. It was like, Jeonghan wasn’t even there. Which made it easier for Mingyu to push.

“I’m going to give you one last chance, confess to me.” Mingyu said, pushing Jeonghan even more over the edge.

“Promise you’ll let me go?” Jeonghan said with fear.

“Yes.” Mingyu was cold.

“I did, I tried to kill you.” Jeonghan said remorsefully.

“That’s a pity.” Mingyu said as he loosened his grip.

Mingyu watched as Jeonghan fell fifteen feet into the pit, greeted by hungry lions.

“You promised!” Jeonghan yelled.

“I lied. You should understand.” Mingyu turned away as soon as the lions greeted Jeonghan.

Walking back to the rest of the crew, the sounds of screams echoed throughout the nighttime air. Walking past the group, Mingyu walked straight to the car and got into the drivers seat. The rest of the guys quickly jumped into the car, not saying a word.

Turning the key in the ignition, Mingyu turned on the car. Putting the car in drive, he began to drive. Fixing the rear view mirror, Mingyu glanced at all of the brothers that were in the car with him.

“He wasn’t worthy.” Mingyu said as he drove to an unknown destination.

No one said anything. There wasn’t anything to be said, for everyone knew that the lies died with Jeonghan.


	13. Chapter 13

At the hospital, Coups was in critical condition. He was in a medical induced coma while he received treatment for his illness. The complications from his cancer had made him weak, and his lack of self care had made the weakness even worse.

With it being after visiting hours, the hospital was quiet. Nurses were making their scheduled rounds checking on their patients, and attending to the paperwork. One of the nurses noticed a man walking the halls, looking into the rooms.

“Sir, it’s after visiting hours. You can’t be here.” She said approaching him quickly.

“I’m sorry, I’m looking for my brother. I just got word he was here and I got here as quick as I could.” The man said.

The nurse looked at him, and saw his pain. She felt sorry for the man, and decided to break the rule for him. After all, this was the critical care unit, and many patients never walked out alive.

“What’s your brother’s name?” The nurse asked.

“Seungcheol, but he goes by Coups.” The man replied.

“I’m breaking lots of rules, so please, don’t get me fired.”  
The nurse said as the two of them stopped outside of Coups’s room. “He’s in a coma, but he can still hear you.”

“I’ll be quick, I promise.” The man said, and entered the room.

Stepping inside, the man took a look at Coups laying in the hospital bed. He looked like a science experiment gone wrong. Tubes of all shapes and sizes left his body and into machines. A tube down his throat kept him alive, pumping air into his lungs.

“Did I do this to you?” He said, as he took a seat next to the bed. “The nurse said you could hear me, I hope that’s true. It’s me, Jun.” Jun took in a deep breath and placed his hand on Coups’s.

Jun sat there in silence for a few minutes, before speaking again.

“I wanted to come say goodbye.” Jun looked at Coups for any sign of emotion. Nothing. “I have to leave. Some stuff has happened, and I need to leave the brotherhood before things get worse. I’m afraid I’m half of the problem.”

Jun began to cry quietly to himself. Wiping his face, he continued to talk.

“You’ll pull through this, I know you will.” Jun stood up and took something out of his pocket. It was a vial of medicine. “This will fix your problem.” Jun looked around to see if anyone was watching, and continued. “It’s government issued too, so, it’s the good stuff.”

Jun pulled a syringe out of his pocket and began to remove the liquid from the vial. Unscrewing the line that went to the saline solution, Jun screwed the syringe into the line, and began to push the liquid into it, sending it into Coups’s IV. When the liquid was gone, Jun hooked the line back up to the saline solution, and put the evidence back into his pocket.

“I’ve left you a gift in your desk drawer in your office. You’ll understand what happened when you regain your strength. I don’t want to slam all of this down on you right now.” Jun walked over to the nurses desk in the room and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

Jun began to write a note. He thought about his words carefully, etching them onto the paper before him. After singing his name, he let out a loud sigh. Looking down at his hand, he noticed the ring on his finger. The ring that was given to him when he became a made man. Taking it off, he placed it on the paper next to his name.

He stood up taking one last look at Coups. The machines were starting to show better numbers than before, showing Jun that the medicine was working. He needed to leave before the nurses saw any change.

“Coups, this is my final goodbye. I’m going to miss you brother.” Jun bent down and kissed Coups on his forehead.

Jun turned and began to walk out the door. Before leaving, Jun turned to say something to Coups.

“Oh, and that black eye Dino has, don’t be hard on him, or Mingyu. I’m at fault for that. Just promise you’ll teach Dino to be a better shot.” Jun smiled and left.

Jun left the hospital. Getting into his car, the realization hit him that he was no longer a brother. He was never an honest one, but, they always made him feel like one. Turning on the car, Jun put it in drive, and left the premises.

While one was leaving the hospital, others were arriving. As he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Mingyu turned to everyone in the car, after he put it in park.

“I’m going to go in. You guys can go too if you want, or you can stay here.” He studied their faces.

“I think we’re going to stay here. You’ve not had much time to see him.” DK said.

Mingyu looked around the car, and everyone nodded in response.

“I’ll be quick. Lock the doors.” Mingyu said as he got out of the car.

He walked into the hospital, and pushed the button for the elevator. The hospital was dead, for it was really early in the morning. The elevator felt like it took hours to come. The elevator finally came, and Mingyu stepped inside.

Gripping the railing in the elevator, Mingyu fell to his knees and began to sob. The look on Jeonghan’s face when Mingyu pushed him over the railing kept replaying over in his mind. Even though he turned out to be a traitor, Jeonghan was still a brother in Mingyu’s eyes. He managed to get his ring off before shoving him. It was in his pocket, and it felt as heavy as a brick of lead.

The doors opened with a ding, startling Mingyu snapping him back into reality. He wiped his face, and made his way to Coups’s room. As he approached the doorway, Mingyu could see nurses all around his bed, removing tubing from his body. Mingyu immediately prepared for the worst.

Growing dizzy, he walked over to the wall, putting his weight on it. He ran his hands through his hair, and began to tug his hair in anger.

“No, he can’t...he wouldn’t.” Mingyu was talking to himself. Tears started to fill his eyes.

“Sir.” A nurse touched Mingyu’s shoulder.

Mingyu looked up, dreading what she was going to tell him.

“There’s no need to be upset. Your friend is now breathing on his own.” The nurse smiled sweetly.

“You mean...” Mingyu shot up, looking around the corner into the room. “He’s not dead?” Mingyu was on the verge of yelling from all of the emotions he was feeling.

“Oh no, he’s showing a rapid improvement. The doctor is calling it a miracle.” She took a step back, looking up at Mingyu’s tall frame.

“Oh god!” Mingyu grabbed the nurse with excitement, taking her into a bear hug, spinning her around. “HE’S ALIVE!” Mingy shouted putting her back onto her feet.

The nurse stood there stunned, but couldn’t help but smile. The love exuding from Mingyu was overwhelming.

“You can go in and see him if you want to. The doctors are done.” She smiled, pointing towards the room.

“Yes, yes okay...” Speechless, Mingyu walked into the room.

Coups had regained his color, looking healthier than before. He was still unconscious, but the sight of him breathing on his own was a heaven sent. Things were only going up from here.

Mingyu walked next to Coups, kneeling down next to the bed. Taking Coups’s hand in his, Mingyu kissed it, thankful that he was going to live.

“Oh Coups, I was so scared, so worried.” Mingyu was now crying tears of happiness.

Standing up, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Coups. He had a significant turn around since the last time he saw him. It made him feel guilty, but he knew that Coups understood his new position made him busier.

Taking a quick glance around the room, Mingyu noticed something shiny laying on the desk. He walked over, and noticed it was the ring all the members of Seventeen wore as a unity. He picked it up studying it. He looked back at Coups, thinking it was his, but he still had his on. Turning back, Mingyu noticed there was a note underneath the ring.

Dear Mingyu,

I’m sorry it had to be this way, but I couldn’t face anyone with what I had done. I should have come forward sooner, but I needed to be fully certain of what I was accusing. I didn’t want to be wrong...but I wanted it to be wrong even more.

I know you’re probably unaware of what happened between me an Dino, so I should clarify. He was asking a lot of questions, and I tried to explain to him things weren’t as crystal clear as he thought. He got mad, and tried to shoot me. It all got so heated, so quickly. I regret saying anything, but I couldn’t stand to see him worry any more.

As for Coups, well no need to worry about him anymore. As of now, while I write this letter to you, his levels have stabilized and he started breathing on his own. The doctors haven’t removed the tubes yet, but they will very soon. I give him a three days before he’s awake and fully normalized.

I leave you with this, my ring of brotherhood. I am not worthy of it, since I was never an honest brother to being with. However, over the years, everyone grew on me. I will miss you all dearly, and if you ever need anything, please reach out to me. You’ll know where to find me.

Your Brother,

Jun

Mingyu crumpled the paper in his hand. He was in awe, trying to rationalize what Jun had done. Did Jun give Coups the cure? Did he really disobey orders to save his life? Sounds coming from behind him made Mingyu jump, shoving the ring and paper into his pocket. Turning around, he saw Coups was moving, reaching towards his heart monitor wires, trying to pull them off.

“Shh, Coups, relax.” Mingyu ran over and smoothed his hair. “You’re in the hospital. Don’t struggle, you’re still weak.”

The nurses ran into the room, to write down Coups’s progress. One of the nurses asked Mingyu to step out so they had room to work. Complying, Mingyu stepped into the hall. He watched as the nurses calmed Coups down, giving him medicine to do so.

A wave of relief washed over Mingyu. This was it, this was the turning point towards redemption.


	14. Chapter 14

As Mingyu walked back to the car, the crisp cold made him shudder. His breath was visible, like that of a dragon, and with the excitement in his step, he let his inner child come through. This didn’t last long however, as he reached into his pocket to feel two cold rings, both from brothers, both dead to him. The cold consumed him once more, but this time, down to his heart and bones.

As he grabbed the cold handle to the car, he jumped inside to shield himself from the cold.

“So what’s the news boss?” DK said from the backseat.

Mingyu smiled, but it was hidden from the early morning darkness. “He’s going to be okay guys, still a little weak, but he’s now fully off all the machines he was connected to.”

The atmosphere in the car went from tense, to warming with excitement.

“So that means he’s coming home soon?” Vernon said, turning up the heat in the car.

“Not just yet, he’s still very weak, so he needs to get stronger before he can come home. Until then, we can come see him as much as we want, with as many people as we want.” Mingyu put the car in drive and began to drive home.

Making a small pit stop on the way home, stopping for food, the guys all got out of the car and entered the small cafe. They all took a booth by the door, and ordered a massive order. Of course Mingyu was paying, but he didn’t care, the guys deserved it. Hell, they deserved a feast for kings, but it had to be a while before they could prepare that.

As he sipped his black coffee, he gripped the warmth in his hands. Taking in a deep breath, he enjoyed this. It was living in the moment, something he hadn’t been able to do since Coups began to fall ill. He had to become a million people in one, as well as taking over the duties of boss. It was now time to relax, or at least for now.

“I wonder if the people driving by see us as that one painting...” Vernon said taking a bite of his burger.

“What painting?” DK asked, shoving his mouth full of fries.

“You know, what’s it called.” Vernon snapped his fingers trying to remember. “Night owls?”

“I think you mean Nighthawks. The Edward Hopper painting.” Woozi said, taking a drink of his milkshake.

“Yeah! That’s it!” Vernon smiled, shoving his mouth full of food once again. “It’s the perfect setting. It’s late at night, we’re the only ones here, and we’re dressed the part.”

“You’re right...” Woozi laughed as he looked around. “But who’s going to be the girl?”

Everyone then looked at Vernon, who was too preoccupied with his food. Noticing the quiet, he looked up with a mouthful of food and said, “What?”

Everyone burst into laughter. “He’s pretty enough, if only he had the manners...” Woozi said laughing harder.

Mingyu looked around as the laughter filled his thoughts. This whole time he had been in a different world, consumed by his own thoughts. Smiling, he had a warming feeling go over him, looking at the joy on his brothers faces. He then said a small prayer, one for Coups, that he could get well enough to see this joy one last time.

“What’s on your mind?” Vernon said, noticing how quiet Mingyu had been.

“Oh nothing, just enjoying this peaceful dinner.” Mingyu smiled and took a drink of his coffee.

The guys all exchanged glances, and then looked back at Mingyu.

“It will be okay boss, things are getting better. Coups is pulling through, and I think Dino is better after that beating he received.” DK said, followed by an elbow to the side from Woozi. “I didn’t mean to say that.” He rubbed his side and winced.

“No, it’s okay. You shouldn’t have seen that, because I shouldn’t have done it. We talked about it, we’re good now.” Mingyu took a fry from Vernon’s plate, popping it into his mouth. “That’s not the image I want to be known for. Things were bad for everyone, the tensions would have caused something worse if it hadn’t of happened then.”

The guys all nodded, knowing that what Mingyu said about the building tensions was true. The waitress brought the check to the table, breaking up the conversation.

“I better go pay this.” Mingyu said, sliding out of the booth.

“I call shot gun!” DK said, shoving out of the booth, pushing Woozi onto the floor.

“Not if I get there first!” Vernon said, chasing after DK.

“Well, it looks like we’re back to normal.” Mingyu smiled, helping Woozi off of the floor.

“Maybe too normal...” Woozi brushed off his pants, and began to laugh. “I’ll be in the car.”

Mingyu walked to the counter and paid the bill. Leaving a generous tip for the waitress, Mingyu turned and walked out of the diner. He could see DK and Vernon fighting for the front seat, while Woozi bounced behind them from the cold.

“Oldest in the front.” Mingyu said getting into the car.

Woozi began to laugh, as Vernon and DK sighed in frustration getting into the back. Everyone got settled into the cold car, and Mingyu began to drive back to what they called home.

It was about 5 A.M when the crew got back to the house. Mingyu hushed the guys behind him as he opened the front door, to prevent from waking anyone. As everyone bid their goodnight’s or early good mornings, Mingyu walked into the parlor where drama had happened only a few hours earlier. Walking up to the wall, Mingyu put his finger into the bullet hole Dino had made.

“Damn Dino, you really caused a lot of damage.” Mingyu managed to scrape some drywall off by accident. “You’re so fixing this in the morning.”

Sighing to himself, looking around the disheveled room, Mingyu finally decided it was time to turn in. He made his way to his room, lightly closing it behind him. As he made his way to his bathroom, he turned on the shower, allowing steam to fill the room. He undressed, slowly getting into the shower he winced at the sudden change of temperature. Letting the water wash over him, he began to cry. It was a quiet cry at first, manifesting into a sob. Between killing someone he deemed a brother, to lying to people who looked up to him, he couldn’t keep it up.

He relived the image of Coups in that hospital bed. The doctors didn’t make him leave because he was improving, and that medicine wasn’t there to calm him down. While he was now breathing on his own, his cancer had moved to his brain, and it didn’t look like there was any chance of stopping it. That medicine Mingyu watched nurses pump into Coups’s vein, was to keep him from convulsing. It was anti-seizure medicine, which meant it was the beginning of the end. 

He was lying to his band of brothers, and to himself. It was easier this way, knowing the truth while leaving the others in the dark. His death wouldn’t be a shock, but it also wouldn’t be at the hand of false hope. It was the only way Mingyu could keep the remaining gang together, without going completely insane, putting themselves into harms way.

Wrapping a towel around him, Mingyu stepped out of the shower wiping the steam from his bathroom mirror. As he looked at his reflection, all he could see is the massive scar on his face. A token of the life he lives. Living by the sword meant dying by it, or at least, giving your face a nice scar. He needed to look better, for tomorrow was to be Vernon’s big day. Applying cream to help keep the healing wound moist, Mingyu walked into his bedroom.

He didn’t even bother getting dressed. Overcome with exhaustion, he hit his bed and quickly passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

There was quite a commotion coming from the other side of Mingyu’s door. It woke him up, as it did so, Mingyu tried to gather his surroundings. He was confused, it was still dark outside, but, everyone was awake and as loud as ever. He rolled over, looking at the clock. He must have slept the whole day, for it was already 6 P.M. Before Mingyu could get up on his own, someone came into his room.

“Boss...” It was Dino. He cracked the door, trying not to enter without permission. His voice was shaky, like he was trying to keep it together.

“What’s going on? Why is it so loud?” Mingyu moaned, still half asleep.

“We need to go to the hospital...” Dino opened the door wider, exposing more of the outside light into the dark room.

“Why? What’s going on?” Mingyu sat up in bed, squinting through the light.

“Uh...” Dino had the door completely open by now, standing in the doorway as he bit his lip nervously. “I’m not sure, they just called and told us to be there.”

Mingyu connected everything. Dino had been crying, and he was trying to keep it together long enough to tell Mingyu of the news. Dino wanted to look strong, he didn’t want to appear weak.

“Dino, just tell me what’s going on...” Mingyu slowly got out of bed, reaching for his pajama pants.

Dino shook his head, and tears began to stream down his face. “He’s gone...”

Those words, He’s gone, made Mingyu’s world begin to run in slow motion. Mingyu reached forward, not knowing what he was going to do, and grabbed Dino. Holding him by his arms, Mingyu looked into his eyes. The emotion was strong, but too jumbled to be read. Not waiting any longer, Mingyu pulled Dino into a brotherly embrace.

“The noise...” Mingyu said through the tears.

“DK was the one who answered the phone, he couldn’t handle the news.” Dino began to sob into Mingyu’s chest. “He went crazy and started throwing things.”

Mingyu quietly began to cry, listening to Dino sob. He didn’t know how he was going to handle this situation. He had never been put in a situation like this before, and he was scared.

Pulling Dino away from him, Mingyu looked down at him. “Go collect the others, have them wait in the living room. I need to get dressed, I’ll be down soon.”

Dino nodded while wiping his face. He turned, closing the door behind him. Left to his thoughts, Mingyu slid down his door, in complete shock. He had prepared for this moment, but apparently not enough.

Flooding with a whirlwind of emotions, Mingyu realized he was still half dressed. Getting up, he slowly made his way to his wardrobe, where he haphazardly put an outfit together.

As he made his way to the downstairs family room, the atmosphere in the house was heavy and mournful. Turning the corner, Mingyu saw everyone sitting together, quietly with their thoughts. Scanning over the faces, he noticed that Dino was missing.

“Where’s Dino?” Mingyu asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“He left...” Joshua said.

“Where?” Mingyu had a rush of panic hit him.

“He went to the hospital, they needed someone to arrange for the...” Vernon trailed off. It was okay, because Mingyu knew exactly what he was saying.

Taking in a deep, quivering breath, Mingyu addressed the group.

“It has been an unfortunate turn of events for us. All of this is so sudden, and I want you to know that no one is obligated to mourn in a certain way. We are all different, and not one lack of or over abundance of emotion is wrong.” Mingyu had to pause for a second to collect his thoughts. “Now, I need to go to the hospital because Dino doesn’t need to do this alone. Could someone please pick out a suit for Coups, and make sure it’s properly pressed and ready for when I need to have it for the funeral home.”

“I’ll do that boss.” Vernon volunteered.

“Thank you Vernon.” Mingyu forced a smile. “In the meantime, you guys need to take some time to prepare for the funeral. All operations are on hold until I say otherwise.”

The group all nodded, not changing their expressions.

“It’s settled then. I need to get to the hospital, I’ll be back sometime later with more details.” Without saying anything else, Mingyu nodded, turning to leave the room.

The drive to the hospital felt like it took hours, when it only took minutes. Everything was still in slow motion, right up until Mingyu made his way to Coups’s room. Stopping in the doorway, Mingyu saw Dino holding Coups’s hand, talking to him like he could hear every word. Without making a sound, Mingyu took a step closer, listening to the conversation Dino was having.

“And then, I went to shoot Jun and missed by a long shot.” Dino laughed, and sniffled, wiping his face. “There’s a huge hole in the wall, and Mingyu is super pissed about it. I was going to fix it today but...” Dino began to sob, gripping Coups’s hand tighter.

Unable to listen to any more of this, Mingyu stepped into the room, placing a hand on Dino’s shoulder. The touch made Dino break down even more, even without seeing who it was. Just the touch of another human made him long for his older brother, the one that he would never be able to feel ever again. Mingyu let Dino cry as much as he needed to.

Standing there in that hospital room, the sounds of the ICU echoed through Mingyu’s mind. The beeping of the heart monitors, the conversations of the nurses, all there for other patients but not for Coups. Looking down, Mingyu finally saw Coups. He looked healthy, his color had returned and he looked like his old self again. It made Mingyu mad, seeing him like that, because he felt that someone who looked that healthy shouldn’t be dead.

Dino finally started to calm down, turning to Mingyu. “His ring is missing, the nurse said he didn’t come to the hospital with one on, he must have taken it off at home.”

Mingyu snapped out of his daze. “I’ll take care of it.” Mingyu forced a smile, squeezing Dino’s shoulder for reassurance.

“They’re coming to get him, the funeral home.” Dino looked up at Mingyu. “It might be a few, I’ll let you have some time with Coups.” Dino stood up and began to walk out of the room.

“Wait...” Mingyu said, making Dino stop in his tracks. “I’m not mad at you...” Mingyu turned to Dino. “There’s things you need to know though, but in time you will know.”

Dino silently nodded, and left the room. Taking in a deep breath, Mingyu turned to see Coups laying in that hospital bed. The machines had been disconnected, and the nurses had cleaned him up for the family. Taking a good look at Coups, Mingyu chuckled to himself, seeing his messy hair.

“Let me fix this.” Mingyu parted Coups’s hair in his regular style. Knowing how much Coups hated looking messy, Mingyu wanted him to arrive in style. “There, all better. Now you will look good leaving the hospital.”

Mingyu stood there, unable to to say anything else. He was still trying to take in the moment, trying to rationalize what was going on. Snapping him out of his daze once again was a knock on the door.

“Sir...” Mingyu turned in the direction of the voice.

“Yes?” Mingyu walked up to the suited man.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, I’m here to help you with the funeral planning.” The man shook Mingyu’s hand. “We are here to transport your loved one.”

Mingyu nodded. “I was just finishing. He’s ready.”

“When you have time, please bring everything to us that you would like to be in the ceremony.” The man was sincere.

Mingyu nodded, and left the room, unable to bare the sight of them transporting Coups. Leaving the hospital, Mingyu didn’t look back. Getting into his car, he drove, anywhere but there.


	16. Chapter 16

Pacing outside of the funeral home, Jun hesitated on what to do. He needed to be in there, for his brothers, but he felt like he wasn’t welcome. He had to have been outside the funeral home for a good hour, staring at the double door entrance. He noticed, like the pair of eyes who noticed him, that he was being watched.

Peeking through the blinds, he could see someone taking glances at him throughout his mental dilemma. The funeral home was heavily guarded, only allowing those with only an invitation to enter. Jun knew that the funeral of a mob boss was a vulnerability to the entire gang, something the feds would love to take advantage of.

As he continued to pace back and forth, debating on approaching the huge body guard at the door, the door opened and out stepped a familiar face. As he walked up, Jun tensed from the cold.

“Your ears are so red, you’re probably on the verge of frostbite.” Mingyu said, approaching Jun.

“I-I heard…” Jun said, with a shaky voice. “Were you there?”

“No…” Mingyu shook his head, shoving his bare hands in his pockets to shield them from the cold. “I was asleep, Dino woke me up and told me.” 

“Oh Dino…” Jun had empathy in his voice. “How’s he doing?”

“Well…he’s the one who sent me out here if that helps answer your question.” Mingyu smiled.

“Of course he did.” Jun laughed. “That kid, he’s so mature, probably more mature than all of us combined.”

“He also planned the whole funeral…” Mingyu added.

“Which explains why I didn’t get an invitation.” The smile faded from Jun’s face.

“Don’t take it personally, you kind of disappeared from us. No one knew where you were or anything.” Mingyu sighed, “You can come in if you want to, you’re going to freeze if you don’t.”

Jun nodded, “I won’t have people shooting at me will I?”

“No, we all left out guns at home today. It wasn’t the time or the place.” Mingyu motioned for Jun to follow.

Jun followed, nervous about what was to come. The fact that no one inside was armed made Jun feel even more uneasy. Either he was being lied to, or there was something about to go down.

Walking into the funeral home, it was a very tense atmosphere. Even though he was cold from the outside, he shuddered from the cold that was inside. While he was there for Coups, who had passed away, it was the cold of an uneasy feeling that chilled him to his bones.

Coming out of the showing room, Vernon met eyes with Jun who was still standing in the doorway. Vernon had been crying, his face puffy and his eyes red. Without hesitation, Vernon walked up to Jun and embraced him in a hug.

“I thought you were dead too.” Vernon said into Jun’s ear.

“I needed to leave, to let things cool down.” Jun hugged him back.

“It’s okay, I don’t hold anything against you.” Vernon pulled away and smiled. “The others are in there, they’ve been asking about you.”

Jun nodded and patted Vernon on his arm. Without saying anything, he walked into the room to see everyone sitting throughout the room. The casket was closed, something he had been worried about. Jun had seen how sick Coups had looked the last weeks of his life, and he was afraid that an open casket would be too much.

“Jun!” Dino quickly stood up. He was hesitant, not sure whether to hug Jun or not.  
“Hey there Dino…” Jun walked up and grabbed Dino, giving him a tight hug.

During this embrace, Jun felt someone behind him hug him, followed by another person. Looking up, he could see the entire brotherhood embraced in a group hug. Through the group, Jun could see Mingyu in the distance, watching. The two met eyes, and Mingyu turned to leave the room.

“I’m glad you guys don’t hate me.” Jun said, breaking away from the tight embrace.

“Well, we did, then we learned the truth.” DK said with a laugh.

“I need to go check on something…” Jun said, looking for Mingyu, not being able to see him. “I’ll be back..“ Jun smiled and the group smiled and sat back down.

Jun frantically searched for Mingyu. He had an extremely uneasy feeling. He looked in every room, until he turned the corner to see Mingyu entering the restroom. Following closely behind, Jun slipped through the door, seeing the unbelievable.

“How long…” Jun said, watching Mingyu fix his wire in the restroom mirror.

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Mingyu quickly turned around snapping his suit jacket shut. His eyes were wide, not saying a word.

“How long Mingyu!” Jun raised his voice. He took a step forward with clinched fists.

“Shh…“ Mingyu quickly grabbed Jun covering his mouth. “Don’t get loud, that’s the last thing we need.”

“Get off of me!” Jun shoved Mingyu into the wall behind him. “How dare you do this! You’re betraying so many people!” He began to pace. “I knew something was up when you said no one was armed. So when’s the raid Mingyu? During the eulogy? Or at the graveyard?”

Taking a lunge forward, Jun grabbed Mingyu by his collar, shoving him into the wall with every ounce of strength he had.

“Please-Jun, don’t do anything you’ll regret…” Mingyu was out of breath, the wind being knocked out of him.

“Or what? The feds will lock me up? Please, they already want my head. I’m an AWOL undercover agent, or did you forget that?” Jun squeezed the collar tighter, chocking Mingyu in the process. “Why is the casket closed? You hiding something?”

Mingyu tried to kick Jun off of him, but Jun’s anger was too strong. Avoiding eye contact, he gasped for air.

“I’ll go find out for myself then…” Jun dropped Mingyu and began to walk out the door.

“Wait…” Mingyu rubbed his neck, trying to regain feeling. “Don’t do that, they don’t deserve any of this.”

“Oh? Then why are you wired, and why have you failed to mention that everyone in this place will be in federal custody within the next few hours?” Jun walked back over to Mingyu, looking down at him. “Tell me, what did they promise you? They always promise great things, but always fail to follow through.”

“They promised me sanctuary.” Mingyu said, ashamed.

Jun stood there like he had been hit with a million bricks. He was numb. The sounds outside were growing chaotic, with federal officials raiding the place. Before he could decide on what to do, the door behind him was kicked down, and he was tackled to the ground.

The last thing he saw was the regret in Mingyu’s eyes, as he was being dragged away and put into a separate police car.

It was all apart of the plan, and Jun knew it. He tested the system, and they found a way to get back at him. He was going to be blamed for the raid. He was going to be blamed for the prison sentences, and the aftermath of that. Mingyu knew this, which is why he agreed to be wired. No one would ever suspect him.

As Jun was being put into the back of the police van, he noticed that snow had began to fall. A sign that it was only going to get colder.


	17. Chapter 17

"Please address the court with the following: You name, years affiliated, and position in the mafia.” The attorney said.

Mingyu sat before the court, high on his legal pedestal. The media frenzy was real, with a dozen reporters sitting in the audience waiting for all of the juicy inside information to come. It was apparent that Mingyu was nervous. He continuously wiped away the droplets of sweat on his forehead, and kept shifting in his seat. He knew that he was only safe at this moment, and that once the trial was over, he was a dead man.

“Kim Mingyu, five years affiliated, and mob boss.” Mingyu said, his voice cracking.

“You were being groomed to become God Father, is that right?” The attorney looked at his notes.

“Yes.” Mingyu glanced up at the audience, and quickly back down.

“You only gained that position due to the previous God Father, Choi Seungcheol’s, death?” The attorney was asking the easy questions now, and it was making Mingyu even more nervous.

“Yes...” He wanted to say more, but his lawyer to keep quiet.

“Were you aware that Yoon Jeonghan and Wen Junhui were undercover officers right?” When the attorney asked that, the defense called for an objection. The judge denied the objection.

“Uh, yeah, after the fact.” He said, trying to regain focus.

“Please elaborate for the record what you mean by “after the fact”.” The attorney picked up a folder of evidence, preparing to impeach any contradictory statements.

“Jeonghan went unhinged.” He glanced at his lawyer, who nodded the okay to continue. “He went in to bring us down, but in the process, got caught up in the lifestyle. He wanted to be Mob Boss, he tried to eliminate me.”

“Explain what you mean by eliminate?” The attorney paced the floor.

“This scar on my face, was done by his hired help.” He sighed. “Stupid guy didn’t even realize he wasn’t even a made man. He tried to have a made man killed off, despite the fact he was never made himself.”

“So it was a hierarchy, this mafia you affiliated with?” The attorney pressed.

“Yes..”

“Please, explain for the record the levels of this hierarchy.” The attorney leaned in.

“Well, where do I begin?” He asked himself. “I guess I’ll start from the bottom.” He paused. “The non-made members, who gain respect of the mafia are the associates. They aren’t protected by the mafia, so if they mess up they mess up.”

“Who do associates consist of? What kinds of people?” Mingyu noticed the prosecution team taking notes.

“Anyone from thugs on the street, to even high ranking government officials.” Mingyu looked at the Judge, “Say, you wouldn’t be one would you, your Honor?” Mingyu smiled, and the court room laughed. He was winning them over.

“No time for jokes Mr.Kim, this is a serious matter.” The attorney quickly killed the mood. He continued, “Were there any associates who worked closely to you?”

“Yes...one.” Mingyu shifted in his seat. He didn’t want to talk about it.

“Hansol Vernon Chwe, who goes by Vernon, was the associate you speak of? Am I correct?”

“Yes..” Mingyu started to sweat again.

“Your honor, may I present the witness with evidence A?” The attorney asked, and the Judge approved.

Walking up to Mingyu with folder in hand, the attorney laid it in front of him. Pointing to it, the attorney went back to his place on the floor.

“Now, what is that Mingyu?” The attorney watched as Mingyu’s face went white.

“It’s photos, they’re dark...” He said. He knew exactly what they were, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“Explain to the court what you see.” The attorney’s voice grew sterner, with a hint of frustration.

“It looks like the zoo, at night?” He said with a question in his tone.

“Stop playing stupid Mingyu! You know exactly what those photos are! They are the night you murdered Jeonghan.” The attorney was yelling.

“Objection your honor!” Mingyu’s attorney yelled, being turned away once again by the judge.

“You are not only charged with racketeering and it’s 35 additional charges, but you’re also being slapped with the murder of a government official! Come clean Mingyu, it will be easier on you in the long run.” The attorney tried to pressure Mingyu into confessing, but he wasn’t budging.

“Permission to address the jury?” The attorney asked, being granted permission. “Ladies and gentlemen, the man before you is a cold blooded monster. He fed a government agent to hungry lions, beat up his youngest mafia member with the butt of his pistol, and turned in his so called brothers so he could get off scot-free. When you go to make a decision, remember that you’re looking at monster. That is all your honor, I am done with my questioning.”

The attorney took his seat. Mingyu was instructed to stand as the bailiff handcuffed him and took him away. As Mingyu walked back into the jail, he was greeted by his attorney. They were escorted to the lawyer meeting room.

Meanwhile, in the same building, Jun was being prepped as a witness for the ongoing trial against the mafia. He was let off easy, to his surprise, and in order to walk free he had to testify as a witness. That wouldn’t be hard considering he had to go against Mingyu, someone he could no longer trust. It was going to be easy rolling over on him, too easy.

As he walked down the corridor to the court room, he passed Mingyu on the way. The cold stare made him smile, giving him the fire to go out there and roll him like the rat that he is.

After taking his oath, he took a seat and prepared to be questioned.

“State your name, profession, and affiliation for the record.” The attorney said.

“Wen Junhui, undercover agent, sent to infiltrate the mafia.” Jun said.

“Please state you orders while undercover for an assignment.”

“I was sent in at the hand of my director, given strict orders to report back to him any advancements in the case. I soon learned that I wasn’t the only undercover agent there.” Jun was as calm as could be. His undercover training made him unmoved by anything.

“This other undercover agent was Jeonghan, am I correct?” The attorney paced the room.

“Yes, that would be correct.”

“Did you learn any information about Jeonghan while you were undercover?” The attorney asked.

“I didn’t learn agent details, but I did learn a lot about his situation in the mafia.” Jun continued, “He was a little unhinged, too preoccupied with becoming a leader. It led to his downfall.”

“Were you aware of the hit put out for him?” The attorney’s table began to take notes.

“No, I was not.” He was studying his attorney.

“You were not with the members when they fed him to the lions?” He pressed.

“No, I wasn’t in town at the time. That can be confirmed through my director, who I was with that night discussing advancements.” 

“Can you confirm that Mingyu was the god father at this time?” The attorney quickly changed the subject.

“It was apparent he was god father when I was planted, so yes.” Jun sighed.

“Please elaborate for the court...”

“Coups was sick, terminal, and he handed the business off to Mingyu.” He wasn’t sure where the attorney was going with this.

“Did this cause any animosity among the other members, when Mingyu was crowned god father?”

“Yea, Dino and Jeonghan both grew pretty hostile about the whole ordeal.” Jun was now growing worried.

“For the same reasons?”

“I guess so, they both felt Mingyu wasn’t the right choice.” He began to sweat.

“This is also the time you broke protocol and told Dino about the information you learned on Jeonghan, is this correct?” 

He thought to himself, “shit, I’m in deep now.” He took a deep breath and answered, “Well I...”

Before he could continue he was cut off by the attorney, “It’s a yes or no answer.”

He paused for a few seconds and nodded, “Yes”. He felt defeated.

“That is all your honor, I’m finished questioning this witness.” The attorney unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat.

The trial went on for about three more weeks. All of the members were questioned, cross examined, and taken in for personal statements. The slew of people involved complicated things more, making the verdicts more complex in the end. Eventually charges were given to each member, and they were heavy.

Woozi and DK were charged with the murder of a federal agent, and given life in prison. They were also given the charges of kidnapping and bribery. All of which were filed under racketeering giving them both life sentences in a federal prison.

Vernon was also given the charge of murder, but because he wasn’t a made member for long recorded period of time, he only got twenty years. There was no record on him, and the only way he was charged with murder was because Mingyu rolled on him, and there were pictures from the zoo incident to help pin his involvement.

Dino was sent to federal prison under the RICO act, like the others, but his sentence was a ten year one. He too wasn’t a long acting member, not having his hands in a lot of major business transactions.

The remaining members were all given sentences based on their charges, and all sentenced different serving times. The shortest time given was five years.

As for Mingyu, he was immediately put into the witness protection program and given a probation of ten years. If he messed up in any way, he would be kicked out of witness protection and sentenced in prison, where he’d be eaten alive.

What about Jun? Well, that’s who’s been telling you this story. This is my official report over the Shining Diamond gang, and their demise. I got into some trouble for breaking protocol, but in the end, it was forgiven by a demotion to desk work. Can’t say I’m thrilled about no on scene action for a while, but it’s better than prison.

I’ve also managed to gain the trust of current god father Dino, who has expressed interest in me for a job he wants done. I’ll leave that out of the report for now. Until then, I’m on a plane making my way to Prague, for my next job. It’s going to be a not so happy reunion.

Let’s just say, Dino made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.


	18. Chapter 18

In a dimly lit room a lavish apartment like set up was seen. Dino, currently in federal prison for a slew of charges, was being housed at what the outside nicknamed “the country club”. It was where the rich high profile criminals went. They couldn’t be mixed with your typical criminals, in fear they would start a coup and make their businesses even stronger on the inside. He didn’t mind this set up, as a matter of fact, he loved it.

“Ahh, it’s about time you showed up.” He said as he folded the daily paper and sat it down next to his freshly brewed cappuccino. “You shouldn’t keep me waiting. I get impatient.”

The prison guard opened the cell door, and in walked Jun.

“They basically gave me a strip search. They’re afraid you might do something illegal.” He smirked, setting his heavy folder on the table in front of Dino.

“Your humor keeps me young Junhui.” He opened the folder and smiled. “This is everything?”

“Everything post trial, yes.” He sat across from Dino. “The feds aren’t too careful with their witness protection clients, that information is basically out for anyone to find.” He noticed a cup of cappuccino sitting for him, and he took a drink.

“Prague you say?” Dino said to himself as he read the folder. “I’m surprised he didn’t pick something warmer...”

Jun shrugged, “I think maybe he thought that would be too easy, that you would find him too quickly.”

Dino snorted, “Please, if anything it would be the last place I’d look. I know him too well, he needed a place as cold as his soul.”

“I hear skiing is great this time of year.” Jun said in between sips.

“Why don’t you go pay him a visit? Take him on a ski trip.” Dino flashed his evil grin at Jun.

“You want me to take Mingyu skiing?” Jun repeated.

“Yeah, show him the countryside.” He laughed a small laugh, “He was never one for the outdoors. One would say, he wouldn’t survive long in the woods.”

Jun caught onto what Dino was implying. He couldn’t come right out and say it since he was being monitored, but Dino wanted Jun to take a hit out on Mingyu.

Slowly nodding, “And what happens if he doesn’t want to go skiing?” Jun said.

“I don’t like hypotheticals Junhui, Of course he’d love to go!” Dino gave a small nod in the direction of the prison guard opening the cell door.

Jun turned around and realized this was his sign to leave. “I’ll check in with you next week. All of that information is for your appeal, read it and get back to me if you have any questions.” Jun stood up and began to leave.

“I knew I had a gem when I contacted you to be my attorney, you always get the job done!” As Jun turned around, he saw Dino toast him with his cappuccino and wink at him.

“It’s what I’m good at.” Jun smiled and walked away. The sound of the cell door echoed throughout the hall.

Jun immediately went home and began to prepare for his trip. He packed his clothes, gathered his passport, and booked his flight. He even packed some special tools for the job. He was sure he needed wiretapping abilities, since he knew MIngyu had gotten rid of his cell phone. He also packed his trusty handgun, with silencer for extra stealth.

Since he was supposed to take Mingyu “skiing” he decided to pack his survival wear as well. He adapted to the cold easily, but this was new territory. He didn’t want to go into hypothermia while conducting a job, that was too sloppy.

Once he double checked everything, and made his way to the airport. Even though he knew where Mingyu was, he didn’t know the exact location. Prague was huge, old, and during this time of year flooded with tourists. Jun was worried that Mingyu would blend in too well, or make a scene in the middle of the job. There was no way Mingyu felt safe and free from danger. If he did, he wouldn’t have joined the witness protection program.

As Jun made his way through the busy airport, he noticed that he had three missed calls from Dino. He was eager, desperate for revenge, and in the process driving Jun nuts. The constant calls, the endless questions, Jun was getting fed up. He almost wished Dino didn’t have any power, so he would be treated like the rest of the prison and have his phone privileges limited to once a week.

With a long sigh, Jun turned off his phone and boarded the plane.


	19. Chapter 19

Jun’s plane landed on time, dead in the middle of the night. He hated taking night flights, but he had no choice in this matter. To cover his tracks he decided to blend in and act like a tourist. He knew that Mingyu wasn’t equip with the knowledge to blend in like a local, and Jun didn’t want to be the one to stand out. As he waved down a taxi he slowly turned on his phone to see how crazy Dino was getting with hours of no replies.

40 missed messages...

Jun sighed as he looked at his phone. Luckily for him most of these messages were in text form, for it was easier to hide from prison guards if you weren’t yelling to yourself in your cell. It was also a way to not get locked up in psych for yelling like a madman.

Where are you, is he dead yet?! ANSWER ME!

Jun smirked at the message. He liked making Dino wait with no replies. For as long as he knew him Dino wasn’t one to wait on anyone. If there needed to be a job done, and people were being too slow, Dino took it into his own hands to get it done. He wasn’t very successful, but Coups never once tried to stop him. The youngest of the family is always babied, and Dino was indeed babied.

As the taxi pulled up to Jun’s hotel, he took out a wad of cash and slipped it to the driver. Before the driver could take the money Jun pulled him into a headlock.

“Don’t struggle, it will be more painful that way.” Jun lightly squeezed the man to get him to stop struggling. He immediately stopped when the grip tightened. “Good, now I need you to listen to me. You’re going to be my personal tour guide of the city, and I will pay you very well for this service.”

“W-what if I say no?” The man whimpered.

“It wasn’t a question.” Jun said squeezing him tighter.

As the grip tightened the taxi driver yelped out, nodding “Okay, okay I’ll do it!”

Jun released him pulling out more money. He handed it to the man.

“I need you to go rent a car,this is too conspicuous.” Jun paused. “While you’re out get yourself a suit, we have a formal engagement to attend to.” Jun grabbed his bag sitting on the seat next to him and got out of the car. Leaning into the driver side window Jun smiled at the taxi driver. “Pick me up tomorrow at 11 A.M sharp. We have a lot of sites to see.”

The confused man nodded as he looked down at the nearly three thousand dollars in his hand. It was more than he made in a single week, and he wasn’t in any position to say no. For his financial situation or his life. Jun smiled as he patted the top of the taxi, giving him the okay to leave.

Jun walked into the hotel and smiled at what he saw. It was a casino, lavish and decorated to the nines. Business trips made Jun uneasy, but the hotels and room service at no cost to him, always made up for it.

After checking in he went to his suite. Unpacking his gear, he laid it out on the table and began to work. Checking his phone he decided to give Dino a call. After a few rings, someone picked up.

“Next time you do this to me, the hit will be on your head.” Dino sounded out of breath.

“Why are you breathing so heavy?” The threat didn’t phase June, he was use to them.

“They let me into the yard, and some guys tried to jump me.” He said in between breaths.

Jun started laughing, “Serves you right.”

“Shut up!” Dino snapped. “Be careful how you talk to me!”

“You’re in no position to make threats in your current situation.” Jun snapped back.

The other end grew quiet, as Dino was taken aback by that.

“Touche.” He said. “Now lets get to business. Did you get there? Is he dead?”

“Hold up there cowboy, I can’t just go up to him in the street and take care of him. That would send everyone into a panic, and potentially get you more time onto your sentence.”

“They don’t know it’s me.” Dino said in a weak voice 

“It’s not hard to make a connection Dino. You’re the boss now.” Jun reminded him. “Look, I have a lot of work to do if you want me to get this done quickly. I’ll call you if there are any developments.” 

Jun didn’t even wait for a reply, he hung up turning his phone off in the process. He began working on his case, tracing any possible location Mingyu might be.

The next day Jun woke early, making sure he gathered everything he needed for the day’s agenda. He dressed nicely making sure to fit in with the local crowd, and made his way to the lobby. He waited outside for the taxi driver. After waiting about ten minutes Jun spotted the man across the parking lot standing next to his rental car. Jun made his way to the car.

“I knew you’d show up.” Jun placed his things in the trunk.

“How did you know that?” The man asked studying Jun.

“I could just tell, you and I are a lot alike.” He smirked. “We’ve not formally introduced ourselves, I’m Jun.” He held out his hand.

“Heechul...” The man said shaking Jun’s hand.

With Heechul’s hand still in his Jun looked him up and down, “Did anyone help you pick out your suit?” Jun asked blinded at the brightness of it.

“Why, is something wrong?” He looked down at his neon red suit.

“Uh...no you’re good. We can tell people you’re color blind.” He laughed getting into the car.

“I happen to dominate in this color, thank you very much. The lady helping me was totally hitting on me.” Heechul said as he got into the drivers seat.

“She probably felt bad for you, because she talked you into buying a suit no one else wanted.” He rolled the window down.

“Then why did she go home with me last night.” Heechul winked as he pulled the car out of the drive.

“I have a feeling you and I will get along great.” He laughed.

Pulling out an address from his wallet, Jun handed it to Heechul. “Take me here.”

Heechul glanced at it and his eyes grew wide. “Um, no can do.” He handed the paper back.

“Um, yes can do. All you have to do is drive.” Jun pushed it back. 

“I can’t take you there because it’s closed off to the public. There’s a major fashion event taking place tonight and no one can get within miles of the venue.” Heechul explained.

“Then lets get as close as we can and walk the rest of the way.” Jun suggested.

“That works. It’s a mega tourist attraction so they can’t ban us from looking.” Heechul turned the corner.

As they pulled to a stop Heechul nodded at Jun. “This is as far as I can get.”

“That’s okay, it’s nice that we can walk a bit.” Jun got out and made his way to the trunk.

Pulling out his camera, Jun attached the longest lens he had. He put it around his neck and began to make his way to the venue. Heechul followed in curiosity.

As Jun reached his destination, he turned on his camera and zoomed on the amazing building in front of him. As he zoomed in, he caught Mingyu in his focus. Smirking as he did, he snapped a few photos. Mingyu was surrounded by super models, all of which were clinging to him. They also looked twice his age, but nonetheless Mingyu looked like he was in heaven. 

“I got you.” Jun said to himself as he snapped more photos.

“Who’s that hot shot?” Heechul said behind Jun.

“Who?” Jun looked up from his camera.

“The guy with all the girls. You’d think he was Sinatra or something.” Heechul gazed in the distance.

“He wishes he were Sinatra.” Jun snorted. “Tell me about the event that takes place there tonight.”

“Well, it’s like Paris fashion week, but in Prague. Only the who’s of who get in, and us little people are turned away.” Heechul said.

“What about money? I’m sure there are stupid rich people who buy their way in.” Jun kept one eye on Mingyu and another on Heechul.

“You’d think, but it’s harder than that. Typically you have to be invited. Or be someone’s date who has an invitation.” He sighed.

“I’m going to give you some money, and please don’t buy such a hideous suit this time. We have to fit in, not stand out.” He handed Heechul a wad of cash.

“Where do you keep getting all of this money?” Heechul looked down in amazement.

“I’m a prince. Now go buy yourself a tux, and make sure to have it tailored to fit. And wear black dress socks with your shoes too.” Jun looked down at Heechul’s bare feet in his dress shoes. “I’ve always hated that trend.”

“You sure act like one...” He snorted pocketing the money. “As long as you keep paying me, I’ll do what you say.”

“Good. Now meet me back at my hotel at 7P.M.” He smiled.

Heechul nodded and went back to the car.

“Now, to get into this event.” Jun said to himself as he joined a group of people walking towards the red carpet.

Jun analyzed the outside of the building. It was old, and didn’t have too many ways to get in that were left unattended. This place was locked up tight. As he was studying the building he overheard a conversation by two employees setting up for the event.

“They always go to that casino for the after party, and no one ever guards like they’re supposed to. Even the security guards get sloppy drunk.” One person said.

“Last year they had to fish a guard out of the pool, he almost drowned he was so drunk!” The two began to laugh.

Taking one last glance at Mingyu, Jun quickly turned to leave. He had his plan, and was gong to take action tonight.

He got back to his hotel and got his outfit ready. He knew that if he couldn’t sneak into the venue, he could catch him at the casino because he knew Mingyu would engage in the festivities.

Dissecting his tuxedo jacket he began to add the essential tools needed to conduct his job. He added a microphone into the center of his flower pendant for his lapel, a camera in the center of the top of his shirt button, and a secret padded compartment for his gun and silencer. He then made his way to the mirror. Standing in front of the tall mirror, he placed the bullet proof vest under his dress shirt and began to button it up. It made him look buffer than normal, but nothing too out of the ordinary.

He then put on his bow tie, and then his jacket. Giving himself a quick look over to see if any of his jacket’s new editions could easily be seen, he started on his hair. He gave himself a small pompadour, styling his hair so nicely. After one more look over, he put an extra handgun in his back holster and buttoned his jacket.

It was just the beginning of the fashion show, way too early to be at the after party. Jun decided to make his way to the lobby. As soon as the elevator doors opened he saw Heechul waiting for him in the lobby.

“Wow, you look sharp.” Jun said looking him up and down.

Heechul was in a long tail coat and a top hat. He even had a matching cane to go with it.

“Why thank you.” He smiled popping the jacket with pride.

“We’re going to hang our here for a while. I’m waiting for a friend.” Jun said motioning towards the casino.

Heechul nodded and followed. “Is your friend the one we saw earlier with all that tail?”

Jun nodded, “You’re smart.”

“Well, I saw you taking photos of him. I thought it was one of two things.” He said.

“And what were they?” Jun stopped and looked at him.

“Well, I thought that you knew him. Or...” He paused sheepishly smiled. “Or I thought you might have had the hots for him.”

Jun started laughing, “Yeah no I would never go for a guy like that.”

As the two entered the casino they were greeted by warm smiles by the staff. Jun nodded in their direction and made his way to a poker table.

“We’ll hang out here until the party moves to the casino.” He said placing a bet.

“How long will that take?” Heechul sat next to him.

“Maybe an hour or so.” Jun tapped his finger on the table to get more cards.

The two waited about two hours before moving tables. As soon as they did this, a drunk Mingyu was staggering into the casino.

“Isn’t that your friend?” Heechul pointed.

Jun smirked, “Ah, yes.” He pulled out more money. “Go buy you and those girls some drinks. Flash this money in front of them.”

Heechul took the money and did as he was told. As soon as he flashed the cash, the girls went from Mingyu to Heechul. Mingyu stood there stunned. Jun approached him after Heechul left the scene.

“Well hello there old friend. Lets go for a walk.” Jun said putting his arm around Mingyu to support him.

“I’m a dead mean...” Mingyu slurred his words.

“You have no idea.” Jun said as he led Mingyu to the elevator.


End file.
